Creciendo Con La Mafia
by queen-chiibi
Summary: en si el prologo es el resumen pero Tsuna perdido por sus padres termina en un orfanato y es adpotado por un mafioso ruso pero veremos los recuerdos de todo lo que Tsuna y su nueva familia han pasado encuentros, amores y peleas , semi-dark-Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Q.C: YA SE K DEVERIA ACTUALIZAR AOTRAS PERO ESTO SE ME VINO A LA MENTE Y NO LO PUDE EVITAR

Prologo. Nunca pense

Yo Brounstrounsky Tsunayoshi, en mi infancia conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi actualmente cuento con 25 años y nunca pense o llege siquiera a imaginar lo que un simple descuido de mis padres biologicos podria desencadenar en ese tiempo era conocido como dame-Tsuna ya que apenas podia caminar, los que hoy me conocen no me imaginan así para nada despues de todo soy el lider de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo y la cabeza de las juntas del sub-mundo ruso, hoy veo al pasado y me veo como un debilucho que no le es pocible caminar dos pasos sin tropezar, me veo hoy un seguro lider de la mafia que a pesar del peligro puede disfrutar momentos con sus amigos y que es capaz de defender a los que ama. La verdad como he dicho nunca pense tener lo que tengo hoy un padre maniaco, bueno de Ivan no se puede pedir más, unos amigos increibles, algo locos si pero no hubiera llegado a donde estoy sin ellos y la persona más importante para mí, mi esposo Kozato Enma el decimo lider de Shimon y la "madre" de mis hijos, no que tengamos apenas viene el primero pero estoy seguro que tanto yo como mi Enma queremos que tenga muchos hermanos y hermanas, yo creci con micha familia y él muy sola asi que queremos que él o ella disfrute de sus hermanos y hermanas- Tsuna suspira y ve a su pelirrojo esposo sentada en un sillon en la sala de la mansión hablando con las familias de ambos que ya son una sola y los dos que considera como hermanos Yuuri Fretzenbiten alias Alice y Dimitri Romanov con quienes crecio y se crio desde que tenia un poco más de 4 años y no pudo evitar los recuerdos del pasado y como se desligo casi por caompleto de Vongola, digo casi por que quedan unos cavos cruzados entre su familia y Vongola todavia.

Q.C: QUE TAL CONTINUO? USTEDES DIGAN QUIEREN SABER PORQUE TSUNA NO ES UN VONGOLA PERTENECIANDO A LA MAFIA RUSA? COMO CONOCIO A ENMA? O QUIENES SON "ALICE", DIMITRI E IVAN? PUES OPINEN Y COMENTEN O ME SENTIRE MUY MAL

APARTE ESTE SOLO ES UNA PROBADITA DE TODO LO QUE PASARA SI QUIEREN CONTI POR SU PUESTO


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1.- EL INCIDENTE QUE CAMBIO MI VIDA.

Ya era de noche cuando Tsuna de 25 años estaba en su recamara pensativo acostado pero sin dormir acariciando suavemente los cabellos pelirrojos de su esposo que dormía plácidamente apoyado en su pecho recordaba perfectamente el simple pero contundente incidente que fue el detonante de todo lo que a vivido no solo con su Enma sino con toda su familia.

▬_§Recuerdo§▬_

_ Estaban en Italia de visitando a papá que los presento con su jefe a el y su madre (claro en ese entonces no sabia que era el líder de una de las más peligrosas mafias del mundo) era (y es) una de las personas más amables que había conocido el no le llamaba Dama-Tsuna a pesar de haberse caído ya muchas veces en lo que iba de la visita y el de cariño lo llamaba oji-chan, al día siguiente de llegar habían ido a la plaza centran un lugar muy bonito con muchas tiendas, fuentes y su piso de piedras estuvieron gran parte de la mañana yendo de un lugar a otro asta que se detuvieron en una heladería y oji-chan se inclino hacia el_

_-Tsu-kun ¿de que quieres tu helado?- le pregunto y el rápido respondió_

_-Vainilla- sonrió _

_-Bien- luego se dirigió a quien los atendía-me da uno de menta, una de fresa, una de chocolate y uno de vainilla- dijo entrego el dinero le regresaron lo que sobraba junto con los helados ya sentados en una mesa puesto que los helados fueron en copa estaban felices comiendo cuando a lo lejos se escucharon gritos y disparos (un pleito entre dos familias y uno venia tras Timoteo)poco después se vio a varios autos en una persecución donde se veía a los ocupantes claramente disparar hacia el enemigo una bala se incrusto cerca de donde comíamos y se desato la histeria personas corriendo por donde se pudiera empujándose las unas a las otras, su mamá lo sostenía mientras que otou-san y oji-san intentaban apartar gente del camino para avanzar en un disparo que venia muy cercas me vi arrebatado de mi okaa-san que gritaba por mí viendo para todos lados pero para mi cada vez se veía más lejos y su voz casi no me llegaba, poco después sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza (poco después descubrí que entre la histeria me habían arrojado contra la pared de un callejón), no se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando recupere la conciencia y vi a una mujer de cabello rubio y corto con ojos azules acercarse a mi gritando en otro idioma a otra mujer de cabello negro con gafas _

_-"Ey, Paprika mira creo que encontré a otro sobreviviente es un niño y esta solo hay que llevarlo al orfanato, ¿no crees?"- fue lo que dijo la rubia_

_-"¿y si sus familiares no murieron en el tiroteo?"- pregunto Paprika_

_-"Entonces lo buscaran pero no crees que si fuera así ya lo estaría buscando"_

_-"ok. Tienes un punto ahí Hilda, hay que llevárnoslo"- luego se dirigió a mi- "hola pequeño ¿cómo y te llamas?"- me estaba preguntando algo pero no entendía_

_-oo..ohayo – dije nervioso no le entendía vi que ambas se vieron y la rubia se inclino y me hablo en japonés_

_-hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?, yo soy Hilda y ella mi amiga Paprika_

_-Hola soy Tsunayoshi un placer nee-san ¿u. ustedes saben sonde están mis padres?- pregunte con la esperanza de que ambas supiera_

_-lo lamento Tsuna-chan pario no lo sabemos, pero ven te llevaremos a un lugar donde puedas darte un baño, comer y dormir hasta que tus padres te encuentren o tengas "nuevos" padre- dijo Hilda-san en ese momento no comprendí que mi vida iba dar un giro de 360°, y yo solo las seguí asta un auto en el cual me llevaron hasta un lugar con un letrero que decía: " Orfanato Sobrevivencia" aunque no lo entendí en ese momento hasta que Hilda-ne-san dijo-Tsuna-chan bienvenido al Orfanato Sobrevivencia fundado por mis abuelos Luna y Kaoru Ventura esta cera tu casa asta que tus padres te encuentren u otra familia te quiera ¿bien?- yo solo asentí y Hilda ne san y Paprica-san me condujeron dentro donde seria el inicio de mis aventuras…_

▬_§Fin del recuerdo§▬_

Fuera del recuerdo Tsuna se estaba uniendo a Enma en el mundo de los sueños mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura del pelirrojo.

§◙ Continuara ◙§

Q.C: QUE TAL? BUENO, MALO, PEOR? HASTA AHÍ? Y PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN CONTINUACION EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA ARAN SU ENTRADA TRIUNFAL IVAN, YUURI Y DIMITRI SIII

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

CAPITULO 2: UN PADRE Y DOS HERMANOS


	3. Chapter 3

Anotaciones

_Recuerdos_

"otro idioma"

¶pensamientos¶

CAPIRULO 2: UN PADRE Y DOS HERMANOS

Tsuna se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos documentos mientras oía el alboroto fuera de ella y a su esposo intentar calmar todo antes que su mal carácter se haga presente aunque bien sabia que dos de ellos lo asían apropósito y que ahí estaba el incitador de su padre con un profundo respiro se sumergió en sus recuerdos

▬_§Recuerdo§▬_

_Estaba al lado de Hilda_nee_san pero no entendía lo que decía pero se estaba dirigiendo a un grupo de niños delante de nosotros_

_-"Hola chicos el es Tsunayoshi y no sabe nuestro idioma espero lo reciban bien y le enseñen nuestro idioma, ¿de acuerdo?"-les había dicho sonriendo_

_-"Si señorita Hilda"-todos los niños le respondieron a coro_

_-"Tsuna habla japonés así que Yuuri, Dimitri cuídenlo bien se que entre ustedes lo lograran"- dijo algo luego se acercaron un niño y una niña y me saludaron en mi idioma_

_-Konichiwa Tsuna-kun mi nombre es Yuuri Fretzenbiten un gusto- dijo la niña que traía un conejo negro en brazos_

_-Y el mío es Dimitri Romanov espero nos llevemos bien nosotros te enseñaremos el idioma-…_

▬_§Interrupción§▬_

-Tsu_chan~-oyó el castaño una voz gritar sacándolo de sus pensamientos era una mujer de largo cabello negro asta la cintura, era alta de cerca de 1.76 m de altura, piel blanca como la porcelana, dos grandes ojos azul rey que bordeaban el negro azulado, vestida de negro pantalones (muy) ajustados, una blusa cuello de tortuga y una gabardina asta la rodilla acababa de interrumpir en el despacho azotando la puerta tras ella se encontraba un joven hombre de cerca de 1.78 m de altura cabello blanco níveo, ojos azules pero de un azul cristalino casi celeste piel casi tan blanca como su cabello, tenia un rostro antipática y voz monótona completamente diferente a la mujer, él traía un traje negro con delgadas líneas grises en lugar de saco tenia un chaleco ya que a pesar del rudo clima ruso dentro de la mansión hacia calor con una camisa blanca de botones, manga larga y corbata violeta- ya regrese a que no adivinas a quién me encontré en Valencia- dijo alegre la peli-negra

-Alice deja de molestar, ¿no vez que queda mucho que hacer? Solo deja el reporte y vete- dijo la monótona voz de la mano derecha del castaño

-pero Dimitri …-y de ahí Tsuna no escucho solo los veía pelear ¶ y pensar que hace un momento recordaba cuando los conocí porque Alice es el aleas de Yuuri la niña que conocí hace años en aquel orfanato junto con Dimitri a ambos los considero hermanos aparte de que uno es mi mano derecha y la otra maneja relaciones con otras mafias porque ahí donde la vez Yuuri es la novia de uno de los mayores sicarios del mundo y ella no se queda atrás, a parte claro que son mi guardián de la nube y otra de la lluvia ¶

-Tsuna ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Enma a su esposo, él acababa de llegar entre tanto barullo

-solo en como conocí a ese par y a mi padre- dijo calmado el jefe de la familia Brounstrounsky

-¿me cuentas como conociste a Iván _san? Porque por lo que veo esto va para largo- dijo viendo a los dos frente a ellos y el escándalo fuera de la oficina

-si, te cuento en lo que acabo- dijo viendo los documentos del escritorio

-claro, y deja te ayudo- hablo el pelirrojo tomando una silla y sentándose para ayudar y escuchar

-esta es una de las cosas por las cuales te amo mi Enma- dijo Tsuna besando a su sonrojado esposo- bien aquí vamos

▬_§Recuerdo§▬_

_Ya habían pasado cerca de 6 meses de su llegada y si bien no podía hablar el italiano si lo entendía gracias a sus nuevos amigos Yuuri y Dimitri, a pesar de que Okaa_san y Otou_san no habían venido por el no se sentía triste descubrió que era un orfanato judío* por algunos artículos si bien no sabia que era judío, pero si Hilda_nee_san y Paprika_nee_chan eran quienes lo dirigían no podía ser nada malo hoy en la mañana llego un auto grande como los de oji_chan y me había dado esperanzas de que fueran mis padres pero de el auto bajo un hombre cercano a la edad de Otou_san pero de abundante cabello café claro y ojos caramelo de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cara seria pero amable hablo durante horas con Nee_san y Nee_chan para luego salir nos llamo a Dimitri, Yuuri y a mí a la oficina donde estaba ese hombre_

_-"niños el es el señor Iván Brounstrounsky y quiere adoptarlos a los tres"- dijo y me paralice adoptarme ni siquiera me conocía y como regresaría con mis padres si me adoptan salí de mi shock por los gritos felices de mis amigos y futuros hermanos para luego ver a Iván_san que nos sonreía iba decir que no, que no quería pero algo me dijo (la súper intuición) que lo mejor era que dejara que me adoptaran así asiéndole caso al presentimiento me uní a la algarabía de mis hermanos y poco después los tres nos encontrábamos en el gran auto con rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar y con la promesa de Ivan_san de regresar de vez en cuando para ver a Nee_san y Nee_chan_

▬_§fin del recuerdo§▬_

-¿Así que esperaste a Nana_san y Iemitsu_san durante medio año y luego apareció Ivan_san y te adopto?- pregunto sorprendido Enma

-Si- dijo despreocupado Tsuna- pero sinceramente no me arrepiento de ello

-Aww Boss nos quiere- dijeron a coro sus dos guardianes que habían dejado de pelear

§◙ Continuara ◙§

Q.C: NO ME LINCHEN E PUESTO TODO MI ESFUERZO ¿QUE TAL?

REVIW PLEASEEE~ ES MI ALIMENTO PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA

MUYU: EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TSUNA RECORDARA COMO SE ENTERO DE LA MAFIA Y CONOCIA A SU GUARDIANA DE LA TORMENTA SHARON WALKER

NARUTO: UNA PREGUNTA DE PARA LOS LECTORES

"¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ES EL NOVIO DE YUURI?"

Q.C: EL QUE ATINE PRIMERO DECIDE LA PAREJA DE MUKURO QUE NO LA DECIDO

(UNA COSA CULQUIERA MENOS CHROME O YUURI BYE, BYE)

SEE YOU LATER


	4. Chapter 4

Anotaciones

▬_§Recuerdos§▬_

"Italiano"

¶pensamientos¶

CAPITULO 3: INTRODUCIENDONOS AL SUB-MUNDO, CONOCIENDO A LA TORMANETA FURIOSA.

Nuestro atariado lider ruso se encontraba en una reunion del del sub-mundo con las actuales cabezas de las mafias más importantes, discutiendo posibles alianzas en el continente americano, aparte de Tsuna se encontravan doce doce jefes más, despues de cerca de siete horas discutiendo se tomaron un pequeño reseso para comer el castaño llevava como acompañante a su guardiana de la tormenta Sharon Walker una joven mujer de 27 años de pelo azul mar en caireles hasta los homros recojido en media cola,grandes pero afilados ojos violetas y piel a diferncia de los demas guardianes bronceada de cerca de metro setenta y cinco de traje azul marino de pantalon recto se encontraba comiendo a su lado pero siempre alerta mientras Tsuna hablaba con el jefe Trukoustkyv era de sus pocos amigos confiables fuera de su familia y era de una edad cercana 28 años su nombre Sasha con su cabello clor cenizo corto, ojos añil, piel blanca, y sonrisa picara usando una gruesa campera verde militar con pantalones y cuello de tortuga negros

-Oe Tsunayoshi – hablo Sasha

-¿si?

-¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos?- dijo sonriente al ojiañil

-¡claro!- exclamo- fue la primerfa vez que fui con Padre a una junta dijo que era porque los más "honorables" miembros de nuestra comunidad iban a estar- dijo y ambos se pusieron a recordar ese día

▬_§Recuerdo§▬_

_Tsuna pov_

_Ya llevava cerca de un año con Padre Ivan y a pesar devivir bajo el mismo techo habia dias en los que no veia a Yuuri_nee ni a Dimitri_nii, pero en este tiempo descubri unas cosa 1) Padre Ivan era parte de la mafia, 2) el orfanato es para posibles miembros, 3)mis nuevos hermanos al parecer van a ser algo llamado guardianes, 4) al parecer yo sere el siguiente jefe, si al parecer mi vida ha dado un giro de 360° este ultimo tiempo pero seguimos viendo a Hilda_kaa_san que al parecer es la esposa de Padre pero no tienen niños porque ella esta en Italia y él aquí en Rusia hoy por fin asistire a una junta de mafiosos no se porque estoy emocionado cuando antes estaria aterrado quiza sea este casi año de estudio y entrenamiento por Padre y Tio__Mijaíl__y su extraño metodo de enseñanza pero ya comprendo el ruso y lo leo pero no lo pronucio bien aunque ya hablo el italiano Padre esta muy elegante con su traje negro con gabardina gris, yo traigo una miniatura de su traje_

_-Nashi- me llama Padre es una especie de diminutivo de mi nombre- vamos- despues subimos al auto que nos llevo a un elegante restaurante a las afueras de Moscú donde bajamos al entrar un hombre de pelo cenizo y ojos zafiro se nos acerco nos saludo_

_-Ivan tanto tiempo –dijo el hombre tomando la mano de Padre_

_-_ _Yaroslav un gusto verte otra vez – saludo sonriente al hombre- este es mi hijo Tsunayoshi- me presento- Nashi el es __Yaroslav __Trukoustkyv un viejo amigo mío- bueno eso si es nuevo Padre nunca se dirije a algien fuera de la familia como amigo_

_-así que tú eres el pequeño del que tanto e oido hablar mira te presentare a alguien- el hombre se volteo e hizo señas a alguien y un niño muy parecido a el pero con ojos añil- Tsunayoshi el es Sasha mi hijo y fituro cabeza de la familia espero que se lleven bien- dijo mientras nos saludabamos algo me decia que seriamos grandes amigos, le sonrei y el me regreso la sonrisa_

_Sasha pov_

_Desde que llegamos a esta aburrida fiesta no e visto a nadie de mi edad no se porque papá me abra traido, un poco depues de entrar el señor _ _Brounstrounsky con otra persona un niño de cómo mi edad ¡sii! Papá me hace señas para que balla a su lado al llegar nos presenta a mi y al niño el me sonrie es tan mono yo le debuelvo la sonrisa_

_-¿Tsunayoshi vamos a hablar?- pregunte alandolo ya y nos fuimos a platicar bajo las divertidas miradas de nuestros padres …_

▬_§Fin del Recuerdo§▬_

-si recurdo que nos agradamos apenas nos vimos- dijo el castaño

-diferente a cierta tormenta ¿no?- dijo divertido el ojiañil

-ciera tu maldita boca Sasha –le contesta la oji violeta

-todavia recuerdo la forma en que nos canocimos- dijo Tsuna

-¿enserio Jefe?- dijo extrañada la mujer del trío de amigos

-si

▬_§Recuerdo§▬_

_Van tres meses desde que conosco a Sasha es muy divertido y nos ayudamos mutuamente Padre y el señor Yaroslav dicen que la alianza tan unida entre las dos familias al parecer continuara para rato, eso espero tambien, hoy Sasha y yo estamos en el orfanato de Hilda_kaa_san Padre dijo que haber si veia a mis futuros guardianes ahí pero asta ahora no creemos que nadie tenga el …¿aura?,¿carisma?, la verdad no se que estoy buscando, en eso ibamos pasando por las calles de la ciudad despues de ver que nadie entraba en el "perfil" cuando oimos grito ahí en un callejos varios maliantes eran derrotados por… ¿una niña? Si una niña de pelo mar y piel bronceada y apenas la vi supe que ella tenia que ser parte de mis guardianes me acerque a ella y le hable_

_-"hola soy..- no alcance a hablar ya que ella rapidamente medio una patada que me abento conta Sasha y caimos_

_-"no se ni me interesa quienes sean pero no se atravienzen en mi camino soy Sharon Walker y me dicen la tormenta furiosa y los quiero fuera de mi territorio o los golpeare hasta infierno"- dijo eso dejandonos en blanco y se fue_

▬_§Fin del recuerdo§▬_

-vuelvo a disculparme jefe pero estaba en mi epoca territorialista- dijo apenada la oji viloeta

-Sharon ¿para mi no hay disculpa?- dijo Sasha

-Nyet, nunca bastardo muerete- de saco la lengua la mujeren eso hablaron para regresar a la junta

-ok ¿vemos?- dijo Tsuna

-vamos- dijeron los otros dos siguiendolo dentro de la sala de reuniones

§◙ Continuara ◙§

Q.C: HELLO EVERY BODY A TODO QUIEN LEE ESTA HISTORIA bue~ espero y este ciendo de su agrado Mi-chan el proximo epi pliss~

Miyu: en el proximo capitulo conoceremos al guardian del trueno y se titulo: EL TUENO TORPE Y LOS YAKUZA EGOCENTICOS, aquí vermos que no todo es lo que aparenta

Q.C: naru el ganador del concunrso :

Naruto: Smarshmellowwwwwwarr ¡felicidades! Eres el gandor de escoger la parega de la piña

Q.C: solo excluye a Chrome ya que tengo planes para ella de ahí cualquier soltero (a) esta bien


	5. Chapter 5

Anotaciones

_Recuerdos_

"otro idioma"

¶pensamientos¶

CAPITULO 4: EL TRUENO TORPE Y LOS YAKUZA EGOCENTRICOS

Nuestro querido y estresado Tsuna veía el desastre que habían dejado la lluvia (Alice) y la niebla (Kotetsu) en su querida (y costosa) sala de estar el papel tapiz desgarrado, estatuillas echas añicos, las cortinas estaban como de escena de asesinato (y él había visto muchas) y sus guardianes destruyendo la poca alfombra sin destruir que quedaba fue suficiente para que su paciencia (la cual era mucha por vivir con esta bola de locos que tiene por familia) se termino

-¡USTEDES DOS!- grito a ambos guardianes que se detuvieron en el acto sabían que ya habían agotado la santa paciencia de su jefe como para liarla más todavía- ¡SON ADULTOS NO CHIQUILLOS POR DIOS!, ESO LO ESPERABA DEL GUARDIAN DEL TRUENO DE VONGOLA ES UN MALDITO ADOLECENTE NO DE USTEDES – les recrimino a gritos el castaña luego los señalo- ¡TU YUURI TE CASARAS PRONTO!, ¡Y TU KOTETSU YA ESTAS CASADO! DEVERIA DARLES VERGUENZA PAR DE…- no termino la frase porque alguien entro calmando el animo del jefe Brounstrounsky

-Tsuna ¿qué paso aquí parece que un huracán paso por la sala?- pregunto con su serena voz Enma en contraste con su furioso conyugue

-pues-empezó Tsuna con un tono que decía que se contenía de gritar- no paso huracán pero si una lluvia histérica- viendo a Alice- y una niebla problemática- viendo a Kotetsu- peleando como un par de chiquillos DESTRUYENDO LA SALA EN EL PROCESO- ya no se contuvo y grito

-no es mi culpa el patético remedo de Shinigami_ilusionista tuvo la culpa- acuso Alice descaradamente

-¡¿qué? No me vengas con eso tú mujer de cerebro con síndrome de Peter Pan que bien fuiste tú quien empezó a buscar pelea- se defendió el aludido

-¡NO ME INTERESA QUIEN TUVO LA CULPA O QUIEN EMPEZÓ EL PUNTO ES QUE DESTRUYERON TODA LA SALA DE ESTAR!- les corto a gritos Tsuna – merecen un buen castigo- dijo alertando a los dos peleoneros - ¿qué sugieres Enma?- pregunto a su pelirrojo

-bueno viendo que no quieren asumir la culpa y pensando el papeleo que tenemos que hacer- aura oscura sobre ambos conyugues- sugiero que le dejes el castigo al guardián del rayo- termino dejando blancos a Alice y Kotetsu solo había una persona es esa casa (mansión) con la mente más retorcida y cruel que ellos o su jefe a la hora de los castigos o conseguir información el jefe de Interrogaciones y Guardián del Rayo de la familia Brounstrounsky, Karim Lefebvre un francés con pinta de que no sabe ni su apellido pero nada es lo que parece a primera vista en él en realidad es retorcido, sádico, espartano, te hace creer que Vendice es el paraíso con solo estar en su interrogatorio 5 minutos, muy a su mala suerte vieron la sonrisa oscura y sádica en la cara de Tsuna y tragaron duro e intentaron hablar pero fue muy tarde

-KARIM VEN ACA TENGO TRABAJO PARA TI – grito el castaño mientras el pelirrojo se tapaba los oídos por el fuerte tono, y no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando entro un hombre con toda la pinta de despreocupado y torpe, de 1. 63 m bajo para su edad con cabello asta los hombros color celeste desordenado pero liso, piel blanca cremosa, sus ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas de fondo de botella muy grandes que ocupaban la mitad de su rostro y no dejaban apreciarlo porque sin ellas era muy apuesto y sus ojos hipnotizartes, con una dulce sonrisa que daba una apariencia servicial y amable

-si jefe ¿en qué lo puedo servir?- su voz encantadora como una campanilla de viento pregunto humildemente

-creo que tu sabrás que castigo seria apropiado para este par de… problemáticos a falta de mejor palabra- dijo Tsuna

-¿se puede saber que hicieron? Digo para saber que castigo aplicar- pregunto amablemente Karim

-lo que vez delante de ti es más se culpaban uno al otro desligándose de responsabilidad-dijo el castaña- asumo que sabrás dar el correctivo correcto

-por supuesto jefe, no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo- dijo tomando a ambos por el cuello de sus trajes arrastrándolos a su sección saliendo de la sala con una delgada y sádica sonrisa en sus delgados y rosáceos labios

- Oe… Tsuna ¿crees que hicimos lo mejor?, tú mejor que nadie conoce como es Karim-kun – le cuestiono Enma a lo que el castaño solo le paso un brazo por la cintura atrayéndolo consigo a la parte no destruida del sillón para sentarse

- claro nadie mejor para corregir que nuestro francés favorito- dijo el castaño riéndose

-¿y como lo conociste?- pregunto Enma

-mmm… es graciosos al principio creí como todos que era torpe y amable pero créeme aprendí la lección él no es como parece a primera vista y ciertos yakuza egocéntricos también- dijo Tsuna empezando con el relato/recuerdo

▬_§Recuerdo§▬_

_Tenia 11 años cuando viaje junto con Padre, Sasha y el Sr. __Yaroslav a Francia a una reunión y en busca de candidatos potenciales en orfanatos y calles parisinas Sasha y yo nos separamos de nuestros padres cuando ellos entraron a la sala de reuniones y nosotros quedamos fuera, con sumo cuidado nos escabullimos de las instalaciones a las hermosas calles de Paris, ya llevábamos unas horas de caminata cuando nos topamos con uno de los grupos que no fue aceptado en la reunión sino me equivoco eran japoneses, yakuzas y se creían lo mejor de lo mejor unos egocéntricos sin sentido que no merecen el tiempo de verdaderos mafiosos, su líder un pelinegro con una cicatriz en la barbilla amenazaba a un niño de pelo celeste desordenado y grandes gafas de fondo de botella mientras sus matones se burlan y sacan armas, innecesarias en esta caso voltee a Sasha que con un asentimiento de cabeza concordó con migo había que ayudar al niño a escapar de esos yukuza de baja calaña nos acercamos y nos pusimos entre el peli_celeste y los yakuza _

_-ustedes escuincles, largo- dijo el "jefe" yakuza_

_-claro basura y a ti no te botaron de una reunión de __verdaderos __mafiosos – le pique en su orgullo_

_-pequeña sabandija, ¿cómo te atreves?- me dijo rechinando los dientes- bien primero acabare con ustedes y luego con el insolente mocoso- dijo para luego intentar acercarse pero lo que parecía, no era un kunai sele clavo en su rodilla_

_-no pedí ayuda chicos pero… gracias igualmente- dijo saliendo de entre nosotros ya sin las gafas tenia unos ojos preciosos de azul mar con pequeñas líneas lavandas que dan la ilusión de que giran en el ojo luego señalo al yakuza con otru kunai empuñado- solo me acerque a ustedes por ser japoneses, pensé que podría aprender más de ser un ninja y su cultura pero, veo que solo son un montón de inútiles sin cerebro y egocéntricos que espero jamás en mi vida volver a ver, largo o no respondo- les amenazo con una voz fría que prometía mucho dolor, pero esos estúpidos se le lanzaron encima y recibieron una gran paliza que no olvidaran jamás, dejando sin duda a Tsuna que él tenia que ser su guardián _

▬_§Fin del recuerdo§▬_

-o vaya así que a ti como a todos Karim te engaño y yo que creía que tu súper intuición era ineludible- se burlo Enma

-hey no te burles tenia 11- dijo para después saltar sobre su esposo a besarlo par que dejara de burlarse de él y así comenzó una sesión de besos entre ambos conyugue con un pensamiento entes de perder la cordura por la pasión no amenaces a Karim Lefebvre o saldrás muy, muy mal

§◙ Continuara ◙§

Q.C: HOLA LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y A Smarshmellowwwwwwarrr SI GANASTE MUKURO X FRAN BUENA ELECCIÓN Y SALDRAN CERCA DEL CAPITULO 9 O 10

MIYU: PARA- REVISA TARJETAS-Destraik matsumot LAMENTAMOS NO HABER RESPONDIDO EN ELCAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO EL NOMBRE ES SHARON WALKER YA QUE NOS GUSTO SU SIGNIFICADO YA QUE WALK ES CAMINAR EN INGLES Y ELLA SEGÚN SU HISTORIA A PESAR SE CRIARSE EN LOS BARRIOS BAJOS DE ITALIA CAPITAL DE LA MAFIA SIGUI ADELANTE SOBRE TODO

NARUTO: Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA: 2 X 1 EN LAS PLAYAS JAPONESAS SOL Y NIEBLA

Q.C: SAYO~ NOS VEMOS DEJEN REVIEWS ME DAN ENERGUIAS PARA CONTINUAR


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: 2X1 EN LAS PLAYAS DE JAPÓN, SOL Y NIEBLA

Un estresado Tsuna miraba a su nervioso guardián de la niebla caminar en círculos por toda el ala destinada para que se arreglara para su boda con su guardiana del sol pero, era comprensivo él mismo estuvo como loco el día que se caso con Enma, así que hizo algo que no creyó que aria

-Ooe Kotetsu calma no es como que Isei se fuera a escapar antes de la boda- dijo sin darse cuenta que altero más al pelinegro

-¿QUÉ MI ISEI-CHAN SE ESCAPARA CON ALGUIEN ANTES DE CASARNOS A LAS VEGAS?- pregunto alterado el novio

-¡NO!- grito viendo que la había regado, intentando recordar algo para que se tranquilice faltaban 45 minutos- a ver recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en esas playas de Japón

-si

-recuerdas lo que dijeron tú e Isei cuando les propuse unirse a mi familia- dijo viendo que el otro se tranquilizaba un poco

-si

▬§recuerdo§▬

Ese día él (15 años), Enma(14 años) y sus cuatro guardianes habían ido a Japón específicamente a Okinawa debido a que cierta familia estaba rondando los alrededores y necesitaban cubrir todas sus huellas, su padre se encontraba "hablando" con los yakuzas de Kyoto, el de Sasha con los de Hokkaido, Sasha por falta de personal (con Vongola al asecho tuvieron que distribuirse por cinco continentes para alegarlos de ellos) tuvo que ir con varios de sus guardianes a Australia y él acababa de "hablar" con los locales y en este momento caminaban por las playas de Okinawa aparentando ser un grupo de amigos comunes en parejas (Tsuna-Enma, Yuuri-Dimitri, Sharon-Karim),

-ahh que día más aburrido ¿no Dimitri-kun?- pregunto Yuuri

-si, pensé que el trabajo seria más difícil- la voz monótona del peli-blanco le respondió

-lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de las playas ¿ne?- les dijo Karim

-si, y tenemos más tiempo con nuestras pareja- apoya Enma mientras que apoyaba su cabezo en el hombro de su castaño

-ni que lo digas pero este es un frígido- dijo burlona la pelinegra dirigiéndose al su acompañante

-y tú escandalosa usagi-chan – le contesto el chico

-mou malo- hizo un puchero del cual los demás- excepto Dimitri- rieron claro asta que dos fuertes presencias llamaron su atención, el epicentro era una cueva cercana a un templo sintoísta comunes en la zona pero nunca se es demasiado precavido en especial en la mafia y se acercaron con cautela lo que descubrieron lo sorprendió un par de niños apenas pre-adolecentes que podían producir (inconscientemente) llamas de la ultima voluntad dos diferentes, la chica sol y el chico niebla

¶justo las llamas que nos faltaban pero si Vongola los descubre¶ fue un pensamiento unánime así que los dos lideres se acercaron a los chicos

-disculpen- dijo el pelirrojo alo que los chicos voltearon e inmediatamente el chico se interpuso entre ellos y la chica

-ustedes también vienen a dañarnos, a llamarnos fenómenos, ¿no comprenden que estas llamas no son por que queramos?- dijo fríamente el pelinegro

-lo sabemos- dijo calmo el cielo, lo cual extraño a los dos mas jóvenes- lo que pasa es que su voluntad es muy fuerte lo que ustedes tienen son llamas de la ultima voluntad

-¿y como asemos que se vayan?

-no se van solo pueden controlarlas- dijo el castaño- si vienen con nosotros y se unen a nuestra familia les enseñaremos como controlarlas

Los chicos se miraron, se alejaron un poco y discutieron luego de un rato vinieron tomados de las manos

-señor iremos con usted con una condición- dijo insegura la castaña

-¿y cual es?- pregunto amble la Tierra

-que estemos siempre juntos los dos- dijeron los dos a coro los otros dos se vieron sonrieron para luego soltar una carcajada de las buenas

-claro- dijo el castaño- yo tampoco quisiera que me separaran de mi persona especial – dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo que se sonroso por la acción pero le sonrió dulcemente, los dos mas pequeños se vieron y vieron verdad para luego sonreír con los otros dos

▬§fin del recuerdo§▬

5 segundos después del bello recuerdo salieron corriendo salieron corriendo del ala ya que ya faltaban 15 minutos para la ceremonia, ya en el altar Kotetsu esperaba con un yukata negro con detalles en añil que le quedaba perfecto con su metro y setenta y cuatro, su pelo negro revuelto (jamás lo supieron domar), sus brillantes y expectantes ojos ambarinos a la espera de la novia, su piel blanca como porcelana y sus labios curveados en una fina sonrisa, ya hoy a sus 23 años se casaba con su amada Isei Hyoky que pasaría a ser Isei Yamajara, poco después de que Tsuna se sentara en su lugar junto con un Enma de 7 meses de embarazo que a los ojos del castaño cada día se ponía más hermoso, entro la novia acompañada del suave sonido de violines, se veía espectacular con su kimono blanco con detalles en amarillo, que quedaban con su castaño cabello largo en toda su longitud asta su cintura y sus brillantes ojos color marrón cobrizo que resplandecían de felicidad, su blanca piel prácticamente brillaba por si sola y siendo tan pequeña apenas 1.62 se veía adorables con cascabeles en su cabello, ese día fue de jubilo la niebla y el sol se casaron y el matrimonio del Cielo y la Tierra siempre recordaran como por encontrar uno fueron dos los nuevos integrantes de su familia no solo de nombre sino de corazón que encontraron en las playas de Japón

Continuara…

Q.C: HOLIIS ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO SINO TAMBIEN DIGANLO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA SOBRE VONGOLA Y SE VERA EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE TIMOTEO Y IEMITSU ASERCA DE LA DESAPARICION DE TSUNA Y COMO ESTE SE ENTERO DE SU PARENTESCO CON VONGOLA

BYE ~

SE ME CUIDAN


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: SOBRE VONGOLA

POV'S IEMITSU

Recuerdos, solamente recuerdos me quedan de Tsuna-chan como mi hijo, recuerdos en viejas fotografías de cuando no tenia mas de cuatro, ¿cómo pude confiarme tanto?, ¿cómo permití que sucediera?, ya no hay forma de cambiar el pasado pero recuerdo el día que lo vi nuevamente después de doce años el contaba con dieciséis años, ya tenía pareja yo estaba tan emocionado esperando que corriera asía mí diciendo papá fue una reunión que el Noveno (Timoteo) y el jefe Brounstrounsky pactaron cuando supimos de que mi hijo se encontraba con ellos y nosotros accedimos a aceptar la decisión de Tsuna fuera cual fuera, obviamente nosotros no lo conocíamos pero creímos que por ser su padre biológico teníamos ventaja que equivocados estábamos

▬§Recuerdos§▬

-¿Cuánto tardan?, ¿seguro que vendrán Noveno?- le pregunte al jefe que con una sonrisa amable me contesto

-no te preocupes Iemitsu todavía faltan unos minutos y, ellos saben que no es conveniente mentirnos – inmediatamente a eso se oyó la puerta abrirse y entro por ella un hombre cercano a mi edad de cabello castaño claro, piel nívea, grandes ojos caramelo y un terno negro con camisa blanca y corbata naranja opaco, junto a él alguien a quien reconocería donde fuera y cuando fuera mi hijo, mi pequeño-ya no tanto- Tsunayoshi vestido de pantalón de vestir negro con su chaleco, camisa blanca y corbata negra tenia una mirada seria y decidida, en ese momento pensé será un gran líder para Vongola, luego dos jóvenes un poco más grandes que Tsuna y dos hombres cercanos a la edad del mayo los dos con ternos y camisas blancas su diferencia en las corbatas una era azul y otra violeta ambos colores opacos, me extraño que viniera con tan poca gente

-disculpen el retraso- el hombre castaño con el que entro mi Tsuna empezó con apenas un ligero acento ruso- soy Ivan Brounstrounsky y el actual jefe de la familia y espero no alargar mucho esto solo viene a dejar una cosa en claro hace casi doce años que Tsuna no es de ustedes, es de MI familia y MI hijo, así que guárdense cualquier cosa que tengan - ¿cómo se atreve el es Mi hijo NO suyo, MIO?

-¡USTED SE EQUIVOCA ES MI HIJO YO LO VI NACER, GRACIAS A MI ES QUE NACIO, YO SOY SU PADRE!- grite con furia a ese ruso prepotente pero nada me preparo para lo que me esperaba

-disculpe señor…- hablo Tsuna dejando espacio para que le dijera mi nombre

-soy Iemitsu, Sawada Iemitsu, tu padre- dije con una sonrisa que desapareció con las próximas palabras que escuche

-muy bien señor Sawada, no se que clase de educación le dieron o que piensa pero, YO no considero que aquel que trajo a la vida merezca el titulo de padre sino el que con esfuerzo se lo gano, yo vine aquí solo por algo avisar que veré a Nana Sawada que a pesar de todo aun le tengo aprecio por cuidarme, pero escúchenme bien no soy, ni seré un Vongola, ya tengo un padre que es Ivan, ya tengo una madre que es Hilda su esposa, ya tengo hermanos- en esa oración pude ver como los dos jóvenes sonreían, supuse que eran ellos- y ya tengo una familia, yo no tengo ningún lazo con ustedes y si lo tuve hace casi doce años que se fue a la basura por que los espere casi un año en un orfanato aquí en Italia, yo no los considero nada mío– termino de destruir mis esperanzas con esas palabras, después de eso en medio de nuestro aturdimiento los seis se fueron, solo pude salir a ver por la puerta me destruyo por dentro era mi, no yo lo perdí, vi al que fue mi hijo abrazar al jefe ruso y decirle: "no te debiste preocupar Padre, solo tu eres mi Padre y nadie más te lo ganaste y lo demostraste"

▬§fin del recuerdo§▬

Hoy por mi descuido y por querer ser un héroe de Vongola termine perdiendo a mi hijo y en parte a mi querida Nana.

POV'S TIMOTEO

Cada día me hago más viejo, cada día estoy más cansado y no hay nadie a quien pueda heredar Vongola solo esta Xanxus pero el no tiene la sangre de Vongola, Tsunayoshi era nuestra ultima oportunidad pero él a cortado casi todos nuestros lazos, lo único que nos une son unos los miembros de su familia- duele decir su familia- están comprometidos o casados con unos de la nuestra y de los Cavallone sino fuera por eso prácticamente no sabríamos de él, quisiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero recurdo mi platica con Reborn y desisto

▬§ Recurdo§▬

Me encontraba reunido con Reborn (N/A: es adulto no hay maldición los arcobalenos son un grupo de asesinos cualificados) mi asesino de mas confianza el lleva tiempo vigilando a los Brounstrounsky para ver si hay oportunidad de que se cambie a Vongola

-y bien Reborn ¿qué hay?- dije nervioso

-Noveno no le voy a mentir, las posibilidades de tener a Tsunayoshi con nosotros son menos que cero- dijo quitándome el aliento

-pero esto podría ser el fin de la familia- dije- ¿serguro que no hay nada que hacer?

-no lo hay Timoteo, él seria mi perfecto alumno pero, ya eligió una familia- dijo, yo solo pude bajar la cabeza- déjalo ir él es feliz, tiene padres, hermanos, tíos que son los guardianes de su padre y la asistente de su madre y por sobre todo tiene a quien ama y que lo ama, están juntos

-¡podría tener eso aquí!, no tiene que estar con ellos- dije ya alterado, vi a Reborn suspirar

-Noveno lo respeto pero, ustedes lo perdieron hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y no hay forma de cambiar el pasado, déjenlo hacer su vida y seria muy problemático estar con quien esta si entra en Vongola- dijo

-¿por qué?, ¿quién es?- pregunte intrigado de quien era

-es el decimo jefe de la familia Shimon- yo contuve el aliento- y usted ya sabe como están las tensiones ente Vongola y Shimon desde el incidente entre ambas primeras generaciones- dijo, pero a pesar de eso no me rendía

-con el no tendrá descendencia- dije ya desesperado

-si la tendrá Timoteo el chico Shimon puede tener hijos lo investigue eso ya no pongas más escusas que ni tú te crees- dijo y me quede callado no encontrando más que decir, al verme callado se retiro pero antes de pasar la puerta me dijo- aunque no lo creas esa familia es la mejor en la que pudo estar incluso me descubrieron y pude platicar con ellos, tiene una guardiana de la lluvia muy bella- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue dejando me pensativo

▬§ fin del recuerdo§▬

Supongo que solo queda esperar una nueva era para Vongola sin la voluntad de Primo y sin el anillo, ya que sin Tsunayoshi, mi hijo Xanxus será el Decimo Vongola espero quesea la decisión correcta.

Continuara…

Q.C: ETTO…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VERMOS ALGO QUE NOS INTERESA A TODAS LAS YAOISTA

MIYU: EL COMO SE CONOCIERON Y ENAMORARON TSUNA Y ENMA ¡SII!

NARUTO (DETRÁS DE UNA PARED): MIENTRAS LA LOCAS CELEBRAN LES DIGO EL TITULO QUE ES CONOCIENO A MI AMOR BYE~ DEJEN REVIEWS

Q.C: A destraik matsumoto GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y POR LA AMENAZA ME INSPIRO XP SAYO ~


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: COMO CONOCI A MI AMOR

POV'S TSUNA

Hace casi una hora que mi amado Enma esta en labor de parto y yo me estoy preocupando, ya que no me dejaron entrar al ala medica, ¿qué tal si pasa una emergencia?, ¿o no saturan bien la herida para la cesárea?, ¡mis amados seres podrían morir allí adentro y yo aquí como tonto esperando!

POV'S NARRADOR

El pobre futuro padre estaba que se trepaba por las paredes, y apunto de hacer un agujero al piso de la sala de espera, mientras 5 hastiados guardianes ya estaban a nada de noquearlo para que de una vez se quedara quieto ya que sus divagaciones no eran precisamente mentales y francamente se estaban hartando, solo pedían a quien sea Dios, Ala, Buda o a первый (Pierrrbum)* (1) Brounstrounsky que ya terminara el bendito parto para que su jefe regresara del mundo Paranoia al real, por fin 1 hora y 45 minutos después de comenzado el suplicio la guardiana del sol salió con una sonrisa en el rostro de la sala medica de la mansión e inmediatamente el nervioso castaño fue hacia ella

-tranquilo главный (gloffnip)*(2) su esposo esta en perfecto estado igual que su hijo- dijo la castaña

-¿ya puedo pasar?- pregunto con apuro

-por supuesto, de echo todos pasemos a ver al nuevo miembro dela familia- dijo y todos entraron a la habitación, en primer lugar claro esta el emocionado padre que no pudo más que sonreír con mucho amor ante la imagen delante de él, ahí estaba su querido Enma sosteniendo en sus brazos con una gentil y dulce sonrisa (un poco pálido pero feliz) a su hijo, Tsuna se acerca con cuidado a su esposo que le sonrió amorosamente cuando lo vio

-ven a mirar a nuestro hijo Tsuna- dijo- es precioso

-claro que lo es- le respondió el oji- caramelo viendo a su hijo que era una lindura de cabello castaño y piel clarita que todavía no abría los ojos

-Tsuna ven cárgalo- dijo con emoción tensando a su marido

-e.. no estoy seguro de no lastimarlo-dijo viendo lo delicado que parecía su pequeño hijo

-tranquilo Tsuna sino lo haces nunca te acostumbraras, confió en ti- le respondió Enma

-de acuerdo- hablo tomando delicadamente al bebe de entre los brazos de su "madre", cuando el bebe sintió el cambio abrió sus grandes ojos que tenían el mismo calor rojo que el jefe Shimon, lo que le quito el aliento a su padre- sus ojos son como los tuyos el día que te conocí мой любимый ангел (moi judime angel)*(3)-dijo con una sonrisa amorosa y mirada profunda haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo

-¿ главный (gloffnip) como se conocieron tú y Enma?- pregunto Isei ya que ella los conoció cuando ya estaban juntos

- bueno fue gracioso de ahí su apodo de мой любимый ангел-dijo Tsuna para proceder a contar aquel dulce y atesorado recuerdo

▬§ Recuerdo §▬

Era una cálida tarde en Sicilia, recuerdo que fuimos a ver una alianza que nos llamo la atención con una familia si poco conocida no poco peligrosa era la familia Shimon según se su futuro cabeza es de una edad cercana la mía(13 años), estoy emocionado a decir verdad no conozco a muchos fuera de la familia y espero que esto vaya bien y tenga un nuevo amigo, cuando llagamos a la mansión vimos que había mucho movimiento, quien estaba a cargo se vio era una ¡niña!, por dios apenas seria un poco mayor de cabello negro y ojos rojos fríos y certeros, ordenando a todos, viendo esto Padre y yo nos acercamos a preguntar

-disculpa señorita ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Padre con educación, la niña se mordió un poco el labio inferior y luego suspiro

-soy Aldelheid Suzuki, y soy asta el momento la representante de la familia Shimon, lamento el alboroto pero no encontramos al líder y futuro cabeza Enma Kozato – dijo con voz solemne pero se notaba que la situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto

-nosotros podríamos ayudar- sugerí viendo a Padre y el asintió y a pesar de que no lo demostró pude vez como la chica se alivio un poco por eso

-Grazie~ - dije con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa , luego volteo y grito- BOLA DE IDIOTAS YA LO ENCONTRARON-

-NO~- se oyó el grito de regreso y con eso partimos en búsqueda del jefe Shimos

25 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN ALGUN LUGAR DE UN BOSQUE CERCANO

"bfff … este chico si que es difícil de encontrar- pensó en lo que caminaba entre arboles de repente escucho sollozos más delante de donde estaba - ¿será acaso…?"- con esa pregunta en la mente camino lo que quedaba de camino hacia el sonido que termino siendo un gran hueco en un árbol gigante, ahí se encontraba un pequeño pelirrojo sollozando con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y estas contra su cara impidiendo una vista completa del chico, pero la imagen lejos de parecerme denigrante para un chico algo grandecito me pareció tierna así que me acerque y le tendí un pañuelo hablándole con una suave voz

-oye, ¿qué te pasa porque lloras?, seguro que con una sonrisa te verías mejor- intente animar a decir verdad este tipo de cosas no se medan, pero al parecer fue lo suficiente convincente por que dejo de sollozar y tomo el pañuelo

-Gra..grazie – dijo con voz temblorosa seguro por el reciente llanto – lloraba po…porque e…est..oy se…se..seguro qu..que vo..voy a a..cer qu..quedar ma..mal a pe..perso..so.n..nas qu..que y..yo e…esti..imo. u..mu..mucho y..y co..confi..ian e..en mi- me hablo con voz temblorosa y pausada aun sin elevar la cara de sus rodillas

-estoy seguro que eso no pasara ya que si confían en ti es por algo, ¿no crees?- le comente

-n…no e..es so..solo qu..e y..yo e..el je..jefe, pe..pero e..est..oy se..segu..uro qu..que mi a..ami..iga A..adelh..ei…d se…seia..me..mejor li..lide..er qu..que y…yo- dijo dejándome sorprendido así que esta pequeño es el jefe de Shimon vaya

-deberías regresar todos te están buscando-le dije

-su..supo..ongoo- me dijo dudativo- po..por cie..erto me lla…llamo E..enma Ko..koza …to u..un gu..gusto- se presento dándome la mano y subiendo la cabeza dejándome ver su cara, y yo debo parecer un bobo en este momento ya que me quede viendo hipnotizado a sus bellos ojos rojos que reflejaban tanta inocencia ydulzura que me perdi en ellos –y..y t..tú ¿c..có..mo t..te lla..llamas?- pregunto sacándome de mi embotamiento

-yo soy Tsunayoshi Brounstrounsky, un verdadero placer- le dije con una sonrisa lo que provoco que me sonriera con calidez lo cual me volvió a llevar a a perderme en él- мой любимый ангел (moi judime angel)- susurre sin pensar con solo una cosa en mente "este dulce y cálido pelirrojo será mío para siempre, por que creo que conocí a mi amor"

▬§ Fin del Recuerdo§▬

Cuando termino el relato su amado esposo estaba muy sonrojado, y sus guardianes enternecidos

-ven que si puedo ser romantico- les dijo poco después de terminar su frase por la puerta entraron como trombón Sasha, el señor Yaroslav, su Padre, su madre y sus tíos, que se acercaron de inmediato al nuevo miembro de la familia

-miren que lindo mi nieto- dijo Ivan haciéndole gestos al bebe en brazos del castaño, mientras Hilda se avergonzaba por las acciones de su marido

-Nashi, Enma ¿ya pensaron en un nombre para el bebe?- les pregunto Paprika sonriéndole al pequeño castañito

-pensamos en Adrien nos gusto y para cuando venga una hermanita será Katherina- dijo su sobrino político

-¿hija?- preguntaron

-si pensamos en porlomenos tener dos pequeños y que mejor que niño y niña- dijo alegre Enma- yo no tuve hermanos y me gustaría que mi hijo creiera con muchos hermanos y hermanas

-a mi la idea me encanta también- dijo Tsuna inclinándose a besar al castaño

Continuara…

*(1) Primero

*(2) Jefe

*(3) Mi amado ángel

Q.C: NO ME CULGUEN ESQUE NO SABIA COMO ACABAR ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LES AYA GUSTTADO EL CAPITULO EL SIGUIENTE SERA¿ESCUELA PARA MAFIOSOS? SOLO QUEDA CAPITULOS MAS SAYO~


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencias: muchos puntos de vista por lo menos 4 o 5

CAPITULO 8: ¿ESCUELA PARA MAFIOSOS?

Podemos ver al completo a las familias Brounstrounsky y Shimon, junto con las parejas de los guardianes y como faltar Sasha reunidos en el Palacio Invernal hogar de la primera familia, se ve a todos reunidos viendo al nuevo integrante Brounstrounsky Adrien que era mecido por Enma de manera dulce y todas las chicas y algunos chicos encantados con el pequeño, de repente alguien pregunto algo que dejo a más de una con la boca abierta y carcajeándose

-oye Sasha tengamos un bebe- le dijo eufórico Karim Lefebvre a su pareja dejándolo en blanco- oigan ustedes no se rían, primero miren a sus parejas- les dijo con una sonrisa que saco más de un escalofrió, y cuando voltearon hacia sus parejas más de uno se quedo como el jefe Trukoustkyv al ver las miradas de" quiero uno" de ellas y ellos

- etto… Sharon-chan no crees que es muy pronto para un bebe – dijo Dino Cavallone su pareja

-pero Dino pronto nos casaremos y quiero un bebe- dijo con un tono de no me contradigas o ya veras, los demás le mandaron miradas de sometido ya que bajo la cabeza en señal de me rindo

-Dimitri- este oyó a su pareja- tal vez en uno o… dos años – fue lo único que dijo con una voz semi-monótona

-claro, seria lindo- hay tienen al único aparte de Tsuna que no se puso como fantasma, y cuando más discusiones se iban a armar por fortuna para la migraña de Tsuna, Enma ya los conocía y rápidamente interrumpió antes de que algo grande se armara

-¿Qué tal si vemos fotos de la… escuela?- pregunto algo nervioso no solo por el bien de la casa y los invitados ya que su marido tiene una santa paciencia pero el pequeño Adrien casi no los dejo dormir y seguramente aria terminar a más de uno en clavado en la pared o en el ala medica si aun quedaba ala medica

-claro- le respondieron animados, el pelirrojo dejo a Adrien en brazos de su marido y fue por los álbumes, no tardo más de cinco minutos cuando regreso con unos cinco gruesos tomos y los repartió, la primera foto era de todos los guardianes con cara de "reses que van al matadero" y Tsuna con cara normal pero se veía más contento que los otros claramente, todos vestidos de negro y una corbata de su respectivo elemento

-oh, recuerdo cuando la tomaron- dijo Sasha- ninguno excepto Tsuna quería ir a la escuela

-¿y porqué Tsunayoshi-kun si?- pregunto curioso Dino

-jejejej- el peli –cenizo rio ganándose una mala mirada de su mejor amigo- bueno. Ya no te enfades Tsuna lo que pasa es que le dijeron que Enma también iría y como tenía un poco menos de un mes que no lo veía ya estaba impaciente por verlo de nuevo

-a la mayoría nos fastidiaba la sola idea de ir a la escuela para mafiosos esa – dijo Alice

-pero al final fue lo mejor- dijo Dimitri con una pequeña apenas visible sonrisa tomando la mano de su peli-verde aqua pareja (N/A: a que no adivinan)

▬§Recuerdo §▬

POV'S TSUNA

Broma, tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo que iremos a una escuela para mafiosos?, y encima con Vongola en ella y principal benefactora

-bromeas ¿verdad?- le dije a Padre

-no, escucha Nashi- suspiro- no es de mi completo agrado que vayas pero esos nos presionan y quieren que vayas accedí siempre y cuando no intenten nada para meterte en su familia aparte- dijo con un tomo que decía que tenia algo bajo la manga- Enma también ira y lo podrás verlo todos los días se quedaran con él durante el ciclo escolar y también ira Sasha- termino con una sonrisa que me la contagio hace casi un mes que no veo a MI pelirrojo y estoy ansioso

-¿Cuándo dijiste que empiezan las clases?- le pregunte

-jajaja el lunes- dijo divertido

-pero eso es en dos días es mucho tiempo- el solo levanto una ceja

-si hace un momento no quería ir

-no sabia que iba a ir Enma eso cambia y mucho las cosas- Salí de allí rápido tenia que hacer las maletas todo un ciclo escolar en casa de Mi Enma que alegría

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¿y porqué nosotros tenemos que ir también?- pregunto Yuuri a Padre

-porque no deben dejar a su líder desprotegido y necesitamos varios representantes – les dijo

-pero…- la discusión seria larga yo solo me senté a leer un libro con mis maletas al lado de las de mis guardianes que les dijeron que empacaran pero no para que y ahora se niegan a ir a la escuela esa

2 HORAS MÁS TARDE

No puedo creer lo que tardaron en usar la fuerza para subir a cuatro de mis Guardianes de echo los únicos que no armaron barullo fueron Isei y Kotetsu y ellos son los niños vaya ejemplo, incluso Sasha con todo lo que tarda y trae ya esta acomodado ahora a disfrutar del viaje claro los que no estamos amordazados y atados a los asientos con llamas de la nube jejejeje

FIN POV'S TSUNA

POV'S YUURI (ALICE)

-que lindo día, ¿no?- nos dijo Tsuna y yo me pregunte si no estaría mal de la cabeza el día esta horrible y no solo por la perspectiva de ir a la escuela, esta lloviendo, hay muchos truenos y relámpagos aparte de que hace un ventarrón horrible la pobre Isei esta medio dormida así que este clima hace que tenga que afirmarse a la baranda de las escaleras de descenso sino se caería en redondo, lo bueno es que los que nos recogerían ya están aquí y ahora que los veo comprendo el animado y "rosa" comportamiento de nuestro jefe ahí esta Enma acompañado de sus hombres con razón a Tsu se le nota a kilómetros lo mucho que adora al jefe Shimon creo que habría que ser ciego para no verlo pero que va tal vez encuentre alguien interesante aquí

-hola Tsuna, Alice, Dimitri, Isei, Kotetsu, Sasha, Sharon y Karim, ¿Cómo están?- nos pregunto el tierno pelirrojo aww se le nota tan tiernito, aun me pregunto ¿Cómo se fijo en Tsuna que es lo contrario?, pero viendo como se tratan es obvio que al amor hace milagros incluso con los gruñones

-estamos bien- le respondió amablemente Tsuna ja el amable solo con Enma- pero ellos no querían venir, bueno la mayoría

-jejeje, supongo que no están acostumbrados- nos dijo comprensivo, que se casen de una vez así se le quita lo tirano a Tsuna- no se preocupen que nosotros también iremos y mañana comienzan las clases así que a cenar y descansar- nos dijo

-eres un ángel Enma, no entiendo lo que le vez al tirano de Nashi- le digo él se sonroja y el aludido me lanza dagas con la mirada

FIN POV'S YUURI (ALICE)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE EN LA ESCUELA

POV'S ENMA

Vaya que los guardianes de Tsuna tienen cara de que van a una tortura en lugar que a la escuela, y eso que no les he dicho que los maestros en su mayoría son de Vongola y la CEDEF, ya veré el ataque que les daría eso pero se los tengo que decir antes de que lleguen a la escuela Aldheid se los dirá a los de su auto y Julie ara lo propio, nos repartimos en tres autos así: 1) Tsuna, Dimitri, Shitt-P, Sasha y yo, 2)Aldheid, Kaoru, Karim, Alice y Koyo y 3) Julie, Rauji, Isei, Kotetsu y Sharon. Es decir cinco en cada auto íbamos de primeros y ya podía oír los reclamos y las exclamaciones de los de los otros autos

-oye, Enma ¿porqué serán los gritos de mis guardianes?- pregunto algo extrañado, yo me puse nervioso

-veras creo que ya les dieron una notica- dije algo inceguro

-¿Cuál? – ese fue Sasha el eterno tranquilo

-pues que los Vongola y los del CEDEF son la mayoría de los maestros de la escuela – dije rápidamente y con los ojos cerrados, ya no hay marcha atrás, cuando los abrí pude ver que Tsuna hacia esfuerzos por no tener un tic nervioso

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?- grito y supe que fue una mala, muy mala noticia la que le di

-lo si..siento- le dije con nervios

-no es tu culpa Enma- me dijo más tranquilo uff al parecer solo fue un momento- pero- se me acerco y me susurro en el oído- luego "pagaras" el no haberme dicho antes- dijo de tal forma que me sonroje y estremecía cuando mordió un poco mi lóbulo ya que tenia prácticamente pegada su boca a mi oído, yo aun no me acostumbro a pesar de tenr cerca de un año saliendo, pronto el auto se detuvo y tuvimos que salir en la puerta rápidamente todos nos reunimos

FIN POV'S ENMA

POV'S DIMITRI

¿Qué tendrá de especial esta escuela?, es como todas la única diferencia es que aquí en lugar de niños brabucones y Idols huecas, hay matones mafiosos y ricas y astutas herederas, y ya me aburrí lo bueno de no mostrar emociones es no tener que enfrentarte a los "depredadores" ya que siempre van por el más débil aparte de que yo voy en grupo y no en solitario, apenas van unas horas de clases y ya quiero regresar al papeleo en la mansión, incluso extraño el frio que cala en los huesos sino estas bien abrigado o la casi nula visión, lo peor incluso en la mafia discriminan a los judíos*, pero ¿Qué se le va ha hacer?, el maestro esta hablando de un tema que ni me interesa por que ya lo se, soy un maldito genio ya hago lo que ese viejo apenas esta aprendiendo a hacer y por fin toca la campana, bendita campana ya me había hartado y estaba apunto de dispararle al tarado catedrático, salgó del salón y veo a mis compañeros(guardianes) y al parecer no soy el único que ya estaba esta la coronilla* de la escuela todos excepto el jefe pero claro esta en misma clase que Enma y no le prestaba atención al maestro sino al pelirrojo y sus movimientos

-¿Qué tal?- fue lo único que necesitaron

-aburrido hasta la muerte- dijo Alice con cara de que hubiera tenido más acción en un partido de criquet con ancianos que en la clase

-no se me dormí a los cinco minutos – me dijo una adormilada Isei que se notaba la campana la despertó de su siesta

-ya lo sabia dibuje toda la clase, y cuando el profesor me riño y quiso pasarse de listo y contestara todo lo hice sin mayor complicación cerrándole el pico al viejo buitre- se mofo aburrida Sharon típico

-ya sabes que nosotros estábamos más dormidos que despiertos- nos dijo Karim a lo que Kotetsu asintió

-no preste la más mínima atención después de los primeros no se… 3 minutos de clase veían un tema viejo, Sasha y yo estuvimos viendo algo que hacer para no aburrirnos o bajar nuestro en este tiempo- nos dijo el jefe, con eso todos aburridos nos reunimos con los Shimon a almorzar, al terminar de ingerir nuestros alimentos empezamos a platicar cosas triviales, luego de unos 15 minutos sentí sed y fui por un agua, estaba caminado por los pasillos de regreso ya con mi agua pase entre los jardines para estirar las piernas, en eso entre tanto verde y flores vi a un pequeño no mayor a Isei cuando la encontramos unos 12 años de pelo y ojos verde-aqua bastante bonito y piel blanquita, una monada creo que me absorte al punto que no vi cuando llego otro chico de pelo color índigo en forma de ¿piña?, que raro, bueno no le tome mucha importancia asta que como tomaba al menor de la barbilla y la cintura y lo alaba para besarlo, mi boca se abrió de manera graciosa y un sentimiento desconocido me inundo quería tener el lugar del chico-piña, y a este molerlo de tal manera que ni el polvo de lo que fue dejara, ¿Qué será esto que siento se me revolvió el estomago de manera violenta?, bien contrólate Dimitri Romanov, él es un niño y tu ya eres algo mayor para él y al parecer tiene a alguien, e incluso si me gusta no lo conozco, tal vez si paso un poco de tiempo con el pequeño se me pase

FIN POV'S DIMITRI

Así fue el primer día de nuestros mafiosos rusos en la escuela

▬§Fin del recuerdo§▬

-vaya recurdos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Enma

-si ni que lo diga- dijo Dimitri tomando la mano del mismo niño que vio aquel primer día y ahora es su pareja y esposo

-BUAAA- lloro Adrien

-creo que ya ahí que comer, ¿seguimos después? – pregunto el castaño jefe

-claro

Continuara…

*según he investigado cerca del 80-90% de los mafiosos rusos son judíos y gran parte de la población rusa por ese motivo niega que exista esta mafia

*una expresión mexicana que quiere decir que ya estaba al límite de su paciencia

Q.C: BOGIORNO~ ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO EL CAPI EN EL PROXIMO CAPI ARAN APARICION XANXUS Y SUS RUANES Y CREO QUE LA PAREJA QUE YA HABIA DICHO SALDRIA SALIO AUNQUE IMPLICITAMENTE LASTIMA QUE DIMITRI LA DETRUIRA Y ABRA ALGUIEN QUE TENDRA UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON QUIEN LE GUSTA BONBOAYAGE~


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9: CELOS, XANXUS Y UN HOMBRE IRRITANTE

Después de terminar de comer se volvieron a reunir en la sala para ver fotos y se detuvieron en una interesante en ella se encontraban Alice ahorcando a un hombre con sobrero y traje negro

-¿recuerdas Reborn?- dijo la peli-negra a su ahora esposo

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo bajando el ala de su sobrero- ese solo era nuestro segundo encuentro y ya casi me matabas – dijo con cinismo recibiendo una mirada helada de la normalmente infantil guardiana de la lluvia

-fue tu culpa descarado mujeriego- le contesto mordaz, y los demás por seguridad empezaron a alejarse de ellos

-ya, ya todos sentimos celos alguna vez, ¿no?- quien intervino en buen momento no fue otro que Enma

A lo que la mayoría asintió cada quien pensando en alguien en especifico veamos sus pensamientos

Tsuna: "maldito Byakuran, sino supiera que ahora esta muy enamorado de Shoichi lo destriparía por osar coquetear con MI pelirrojo"

Sasha: "y un demonio todavía siento ansias asesinas de recordar las escenitas que se armo Xanxus con mi amado francés, lastima que entre sádicos se entienden"

Alice y Aldeheid: "descarado, mujeriego e imbécil me tenia que tocar siempre tras chicas la peor esa Bianchi/Chrome que no paraba de acosarlo/a"

Dimitri: "si Rokudo Mukuro se le vuelve a acercar más de la cuenta are piña colada sin coco"

Fran: "…."

Enma: "Tsuna es muy posesivo~, pero esa Kyoko no acaba de agradarme"

Dino: "Naa~ laralilaralolarala~, ni con Tsuna que es él mas cercano"

Sharon: "muchas. Admiradoras, Dino, es, extremadamente, atrayente, para, las mujeres, …. DESGRACIADAS"

Karim: "malditas asechadoras pero- sonrisa malvada- soy el único para mi Sasha"

Fran: "…."

Todos suspiraron y se vieron a las caras para después reír un poco la mayoría era un montón de celosos compulsivos

-jajaja. h..haber, ¿Qué paso ese día?- pregunto un divertido Dino su maestro nunca había sido capturado antes

-Pues...- Alice empezó con el relato

▬§Recuerdo§▬

POV'S ALICE (YUURI)

Mou que día más aburrido ya llevamos una semana en Italia y ni siquiera se he encontrado a alguien remotamente interesante y comienzo a desesperarme, sino fuera por las peleas ya habituales entre nosotros, entiéndase Aldeheid golpeando a Julie por acosar a otras chicas, Sharon gritándole a Sasha por cualquier desacuerdo, ya estaría de regreso en Moscú más que nada porque ahí tendría algo que hacer aparte de poner en ridículo al maestro,- sonrisa infantil-haber, haber ¿Qué are hoy?, Veamos: Tsuna y Enma están en su mundo rosa fuera lejos de nosotros: descartados; Dimitri que se escapa disimuladamente y Karim que va ha la cafetería, ganador: Dimitri, con esa decisión segui a nuestra nube escapista hasta un claro y vi algo que no me esperaba, nuetro querido hielo andante tiene sentimientos vi su cara en un rictus de enojo y celos, oh mi Dios tengo que tomar una foto como recuerdo y para chantaje, jojojojojo, en eso estaba pero antes quería vez que era eso que causaba que Dim sintiera celos, ¿le gustara alguien?, si es así creo que encontré mi nueva fuete de entretenimiento, camine un poco sin hacer ruido o dejar huellas, incluso mate por así decirlo mi presencia pero antes de llegar capte que no era la única espía, y con una sonrisa marca Cheshire me dirigí hacia el otro espectador, era un tipo de negro y patillas graciosas, lo raro: tenia un camaleón en su sombrero, me acerque sin llamar su atención y tome uno de sus hombros con la suficiente fuerza para que no escapara o por lo menos no fácil mente, él volteo a verme con sorpresa claro apenas visible si no fuera yo y que he convivido tanto con cara de cemento-kun y corazón de hierro-san no lo distinguiría, extrañamente con una sonrisa que calificaría de sensual pero y que extrañamente encontré interesante pero no lo demostré, lo oculte todo muy bien en mi enorme sonrisa infantil y ojos cerrados

-disculpe Sr. De Negro-san~, ¿no le han dicho que a su edad y haciendo eso parce un degenerado y pedófilo~?- creo que no lo esperaba por que me vio con el ceño fruncido y amenazante o lo más amenazante que él es por que Karim, Tsuna e Ivan tiene una peor aura siniestra enojados o por las mañanas al despertar- ¿no?

-¿sabes con quien hablas?, siéntete alagada de estar en mi presencia y te coquetee un poco niñita- me dijo con altivez, yo solo reí un poco y dije

-si se hablo con- me detuve un poco encontré con que entretenerme por hoy al menos, {el me miro con soberbia, mi sonrisa se amplio- con un pervertido~ y potencial psicópata acosador- su cara se desencajo, el camaleón que traía se convirtió en una pistola negra con verde: raro

-mira pensé que eras una niña adorable y linda por así decirlo, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer que perder tiempo con una mocosa infantil y sin gracia- me dije con tono severo eso me molesto un poco, ¿sin gracia?, ¿niña?, muchos mafiosos risos incluyendo los Ciegue babean por mí, inepto

_-scusa signiore pervertito Io non sono un voyueristica vecchia*_ - dije con una dulce y amenazante voz, él solo me miro viejo valiente

-_Io non sono uno voyueristica, signorina non sviluppate*-_ ese sujeto se atrevió a insultarme ahora vera, cambie mi cara infantil por la misma seria y madura de reuniones y trabajo, en un momento deje una leve capa de flamas de la lluvia en su cuerpo lo que lo alentó y tome su pistola/camaleón y lo apunte ahora si se sorprendió con una sonrisa burlesca le dije

-_Sorpreso, signiore assassino*_- me miro fríamente y luego sonrió burlón

-_arrivarerchi ragazza_ – me dijo antes de arrebatarme la pistola y correr usando llamas del sol, maldito, me tomo la muñeca y lanzo a un árbol, luego se acerco y me beso, suficiente saque mis pistolas y le grite

- _Я убью тебя ублюдок (jou biu te belc beludouk)*_- entendió y esquivo por poco mis balas pero estaba furiosa e ignorando que mi compañero estaba cerca empecé a perseguir al tonto por los pasillos la gente me miraba como se mira a un extraterrestre pero me valió un comino y seguí hasta donde estaban las Shimon y el resto de mis compañeros, al verme Tsuna suspiro, iba a hablar pero antes me le abalance al tarado de negro con una súper velocidad, lo atrape del cuello y empecé a estrangularlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que escuche un click, voltee y me enconte a Dimitri con una cámara y su normal cara indescifrable

FIN POV'S ALICE (YUURI)

▬§ Fin del Recuerdo §▬

-jajajajaja- todos reían menos los dos involucrados

-YA BIEN- grito Alice y Reborn amenazo a Dino con la mirada

-es que la cazadora término cazada- dijo con algo de burla y restos de risa Karim

-oye y tú ¿Qué tanto hacías en la cafetería?, tardaste bastante-pregunto Dimitri y todos notaron como el nombrado sonreía y a Sasha sele aparecía una aura tétrica, y todos e preguntaron que le hizo al nombrado Lobo de hielo

-verán fue el día que conocí a Xanxus- ahora entendías- esto paso

▬§ Recuerdo §▬

POV'S KARIM

Me separe de las parejitas y fui a la cafetería, rayos desearía que Sasha me viera y dejara de rondar a Sharon ella lo detesta y a mí me gusta desde hace mucho, ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, Parece que el mismo diablo esta ahí, me acerco y veo que quien causa esa ola de pánico en un joven adulto unos 21 o22 años de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, yo lo veo atractivo tiene un aura de mando y sádica encantadora, sonreí creo que -podría fijarme en él, fui a la barra los cocineros me vieron con sorpresa tome un pay de queso, un plato de espagueti, uno de raviolis y una jarra de limonada con su vaso se quedaron cara de "¿Dónde le cabe tanto al pequeño?",me reí internamente de ellos y casi les da un infarto cuando me senté frente al pelinegro de aura amenazadora y le sonreí

-hola, soy Karim y nuevo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- me presente y se me quedo viendo, analizando si valía, después de unos segundo y haciendo que a varios les colapsaran los nervios me dio una media sonrisa

-Xanxus-dijo- ¿Por qué te acercaste nuevo?- al parecer no llama por el nombre

-tu aura me atrajo- le di una sonrisa ladeada, él levanto una ceja sin dejar la media sonrisa

-¿y como es?- una semi burla me agrada el tipo

-amenazante, demandante y sádica, simplemente encantadora- note que varios me veían como si fuera un loco y dos auras de celos, vi disimuladamente de donde venían, una de un sujeto peli-plata y pantalones de cuero y la otra, mi Dios, es de Sasha quizá si le gusto a pesar de todo mantuve mi compostura

- al parecer no todas las basuras son tan inútiles- pude percibir el algo entre sus palabras y luego de eso comimos en silencio

FIN POV'S KARIM

POV'S SASHA

Mientras discutía con Sharon como siempre note que el lindo peli-celeste del que estoy enamorado se marcha con mucho sigilo lo sigo veo que entra en la cafetería y analiza todo, sonríe y se dirige a la barra, toma su comida, reí de las caras de todos somos rusos y estamos acostumbrados a comidas mucho más pesadas, pero mi risa muere cuando lo veo interactuar con un pelinegro y este le sonríe, ¿Qué rayos?, Estoy a nada de saltarle lo bueno es que no soy el único en esta situación también esta ese peli-plata con cara de mala leche y lo que hace que mis celos y enojo se dispare es un corto intercambio de palabras

-tu aura me atrajo

-¿y como es?

-amenazante, demandante y sádica, simplemente encantadora

Suficiente me dije y estaba punto de entrar en acción pero el otro se me adelanto gritando

-VOIIII, ESTUPIDO XANXUS ¿QUÉ HACES COQUETEANDO CON ESE?- "ese" voltee y le grite

-ESE POR LO MENOS NO TIENE CARA DE EXTRIÑIDO- así segumos lanzándonos insultos y los otros dos e marcharon sin decir ni pio

FIN POV'S SASHA

▬§ Fin del Recuerdo §▬

Todos reían de Sasha y del no presente Squalo pero un sonido interrumpió

-vaya es hora de dormir y mañana hay visita de abuelos, a dormir- con esa orden del castaño todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones ya sea permanentes o de huéspedes

Continuara…

Q.C: Hace rato que no actualizo peor no es por propia decisión sino que donde vivo ha habido apagones y se me borraban los capítulos no solo de esta historia sino le las otras pido disculpas por tardarme pero son asuntos fuera de mi voluntad ya serian tres veces que pasa si escribí el capi tres veces, incluso pero a otro asunto espero que les gustara el capitulo nos vemos sayo~ dejen reviews y agradezco los que ya dejan ahora ando corta de tiempo

TRADUCCIONES

_scusa Signiore Pervertito, Io non sono un voyueristica vecchia*_/ lo siento Señor Pervertido, yo no soy una vieja voyerista

_Io non sono uno voyueristica, signorina non sviluppate*_/ Yo no soy un voyerista, señorita no desarrollada

_Sorpreso, signiore assassino*_/ Sorpresa, Señor asesino

_arrivarerchi ragazza*/_ adiós niña

_Я убью тебя ублюдок (jou biu te belc beludouk)*_/ Yo te matare bastardo

MIYU: estamos usando traductor así que no estamos seguros de si están bien excepto por unas palabras

NARUTO: arigato por comentar y sigan nos da ánimos


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10: BYAKURAN, KYOKO Y LOS CELOS DE ENMA

En la mañana no despertaron por el llanto de Adrien, ni por la alarma o sus estómagos, no fue culpa de unos agudos gritos y tumbos del primer piso y viajaban a una impresionante velocidad hacia la habitación de Tsuna y Enma donde también estaba Adrien, los dueños de los gritos entraron por sorpresa a la habitación saltando sobre la cuna del recién nacido, siendo recibidos por un fuerte puñetazo cortesía de un muy, pero muy enojado Tsunayoshi que veía a los intrusos de forma que si las miradas mataran no les alcanzarían los infiernos para enterarse, los dos intrusos no se afectaron por la mirada solo sonrieron pues no eran otros que unos extremadamente energéticos Byakuran Gesso e Ivan Bounstrounsky que venían a ver al bebe, el castaño apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por no despertar al único durmiente: Adrien pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que acabo gritando a todo pulmón

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA Y CON TODO ESE ESCANDALO?- tan fuerte fue el grito que la voz de Squalo hubiera sonado bajita y sin sonido pese a eso el bebe no despertó acostumbrado al carácter de su progenitor

2 HORAS DEPUÉS

-Shoichi- llamo Tsuna al pelirrojo que también había venido pero que a diferencia de su alborotador e infantil esposo, él si espero como visita normal en la sala, y este lo volteo a ver en respuesta- ¿Cómo rayos terminaste fijándote en _eso_?- le pregunto señalando al divertido albino que le hacia gestos al bebe castaño que igual que su Padre (Tsuna) lo ignoraba olímpicamente y solo se concentraba en su mami (Enma)

-sinceramente, no se Tsunayoshi – le respondió suspirando a lo que el jefe de los Milefiore lo vio indignado

-Sho-chan- grito

-hey, Byakuran ¿seguro no lo drogaste para que aceptara?- pregunto burlón Reborn

-yo no hice nada más que enamorarlo- se defendió

-si claro, estabas tras MI Enma pero el no te dio oportunidad- le respondió acido el castaño

-¿celoso?- le dijo burlón

-tanto como tú cuando Spanner casi se queda con Irie – le dio una sonrisa cínica Alice

-montoneros, yo no tengo apoyo, consuélame Sho-chan- grito el albino lanzándose al cuello del pelirrojo de gafas, todos rieron por la acción y recordaron cuando lo conocieron a ellos, Spanner y a otros, en especial a la persona que raramente se gano la antipatía de el dulce Enma Kozato

▬§Recuerdo§▬

POV'S TSUNA

Ya llevábamos cerca de un mes de iniciado el ciclo pero hoy un nuevo integrante entro a nuestra clase su nombre Byakuran Gesso y ya lo detesto, ¿Por qué?, Simple y sencillamente por que ese peli-blanco tarado a osado posar sus ojos en MI novio, pero ni crea que lo conseguirá, aun coqueteando de esa manera tan descarda con él al punto de casi lanzársele encima, MALDITO DESCARADO, mi aura debe ser muy visible ya que casi todos excepto Enma , Sasha y el albino, se alejaron de mí, e incluso el maestro empezó a sudar y me vio raro y le dije

-usted ¿Qué ve?, póngase a dar clase que es por lo que le pagan no por verme – mi tono fue tal que el maestro salto y se desmayo, patético incluso los de más bajo rango excluyendo a los aprendices y niños de los integrantes de mi familia pueden soportar este tono

-Tsuna- escucho la apacible voz de Enma y el aura desaparece como por arte de magia y le sonrió suavemente

-si

-¿estas bien?-Me ve con preocupación, él es en definitiva la persona a la que amo, a la que ame en el primer instante en el que lo vi y a quien amare siempre

-si, solo un poco alterado nada realmente, gracias por preocuparte- el no perece seguro pero le tomo la mano y él me sonríe

-siempre estaré para ti-ahora el albino me mira de forma asesina pero no me interesa solo perderme en la dulce y tierna mirada de Enma

FIN POV'S TUNA

POV'S ENMA

Pude notar los celos de Tsuna, creo que no le agrado nada Byakuran y eso que solo me decía que le gustaba un compañero llamado Irie Shoichi un genio en robótica, ya veré como arreglo el malentendido, a la hora del almuerzo fuimos a comer Byakuan se nos unió más tarde lo cual no pareció alegrar nada el humor de mi celoso novio, a muchos podrá parecerles obsesivo pero a mí me divierte por que, ¿Cuándo verán al poderoso y apodado chico de corazón de hierro Tsunayoshi Bounstrounsky celoso y cociendo su bilis en enojo?, Si definitivamente divertido Byakuran nos saludo y vi que veía con otros

-hola~, chicos esta es mi familia-dijo Byakuarn luego volteo a ellos y con su misma sonrisa que no se quietado desde que llego dijo- vamos pretense

-soy Bluebell, holii~s- era una niña pequeña que traía muchos dulces y por un momento me recordó a Isei pero eela era más enérgica y peli-azul

-Zakuro, un gusto- nos dijo con una sonrisa relajada un pelirrojo con una sombra de barba

-hola soy Daisy- ese fue un peli-verde con un muñeco

-Kikyo- fue todo lo que dijo un peli-celeste algo andrógino

-ho…hola soy Irie Shoichi- fue un pelirrojo con lentes con una sonrisa amable creo que se porque le gusta al albino es el único que no lo ve con ojos de veneración

-Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, amiga de Shoichi-kun un verdadero placer - esa fue una voz chillona, era una chica bonita de ojos castaños y pelo Cataño-naranjo que veía a _**MI**_ novio con ilusión y de manera especial ya que al decir lo ultimo lo vio fijamente

-igualmente Sasagawa-san – le respondió cordialmente Tsuna, no pude evitar una pequeña risa mental es el mismo tono que usa en negocios, y la muy… le hizo ojitos y le dio una _"linda"_ sonrisa después de eso nos presentamos y comimos en todo el almuerzo la chica no dejo de coquetearle a Tsuna y este si bien la ignoraba no hacia nada por detenerla y los demás en sus asuntos: Byakuran acosando a Shoichi, Aldeheid riñendo a Julie, Dimitri desapareció al igual que Alice, Karim y Sasha, Sharon habla con Bluebell y Shit-P, Kikyo ve con celos a Shoichi se nota que le gusta Byakuran lo de la peque se nota más amor fraternal como de una niña la cual admira a su hermano mayor, Zakuro combersa con Koyo, Ise y Kotetsu y yo pues veo con ansia asesinas a esa Kyoko, si lo admito estoy celoso, toca el timbre de entrada y hago algo que nunca pensé hacer antes de que Tsuna se levantara y cuando la fulana estaba viendo me incoo sobre Tsuna y lo beso pasando mis brazos por sus hombros, él reacciona rápido y me abraza por la cintura devolviendo el beso de forma apasionada movemos nuestros labios de forma constante y rápida y de vez un cuando Tsuna lame o muerde mis labios sin dejarme un respiro no que yo lo quiera, me siento a muchos kilómetros de aquí, y luego pasa una mano a mi nuca acareándola luego de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire, me levanto y tomo a Mi Tsuna de la mano y lo arrastro al salón ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de la mayoría, las avergonzadas de Shoichi y Bluebell y las de celos mal contenidos de la nipona, yo solo le sonreí con inocencia y no niego que disfrute la expresión en su rostro ja se lo merece

FIN POV'S ENMA

POV'S NARRADOR

Ese día todos comprendiaron que a pesar de que Tsunayoshi demuestre ser posesivo y celoso casi todo el tiempo con Enma, este también podía serlo y te da donde mas re duele

▬§ Fin Recuerdo§▬

A más de uno le recorrió un escalofrió ya que había que admitir que el dulce Enma puede llegar a ser más celoso y territorialista que el propio Tsuna

-ahora que lo pienso- empezó Irie- ¿Dónde estará Kyoko-san ahora?

-¿Qué importa?- Asombrosamente fue Enma quien lo dijo- bueno bástense con que les diga que no veremos su cara nunca más – termino con una sonrisa terrorífica que puso blancos a todos menos Tsuna

- te vez tan adorable cuando te pones así, mi ángel pelirrojo- le beso la coronilla y abrazo Tsuna al susodicho asiendo desaparecer esa tenebrosa sonrisa y que Enma volviera a ser el mismo sonrojándose y abrazando al castaño aunque la mayoría pensaba

"_y nos preguntábamos como terminaron juntos, eh aquí la respuesta Enma puede llegar a ser mas aterrador que el propio Tsuna, son tal para cual de posesivos " _

Q.C: hola lamento la demora y el cap tan corto pero raramente me a gustado bastante como quedo

MIYU: tú y ¿nosotros?, No aparecimos el cap anterior pero hay que agradecer los reviews

NARUTO: de veras gracias a Franbek, deikara-deidara-desuka-desu, MIRAIDY R, bianchixgokudera25, destraik matsumoto y pinkus-pyon, etto espero no haberme equivocado con alguna letra y son todos… creo bueno esperamos y disfrutaran de este pequeño cap

Q.C: e intentare tener el capitulo más pronto y un regalo será de vacaciones a casa de Shoichi es decir, SIIII iran a Namimori y será Guardianes originales vs Guardianes del fic por decirlo de alguna forma

MIYU: la batalla de batallas, Dimitri Romanov VS Eokudo Mukuro, Alice/Yuuri vs Hibari Kyoya vernos los desenlaces de este encuentro y la visita a Nana Sawasa de nuestro Tsuna así que será largo y tardara- los tres hacen una reverencia de manera antipada pidiendo disculpas

TRES: sumimacen

Q.C:sayo~ la probable fecha xcde actualización es 19-21 de agosto y lamento el error ortográfico ENORME de la primera publicación


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11: NAMIMORI, PELEAS y VISITAS

-ne, Shoichi ¿recuerdas cuando tomamos esta foto?- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa burlesca, en la foto estaba Dimitri vendado pero con una sonrisa y abrazando a Fran con posesividad de un lado y del otro a Reborn desmayado con un gran chichón en la cabeza con una enojadísima Yuuri de un lado y un amarrado Hibari Kyouya, más atrás estaban los otros guardianes, Sasha, él mismo y Enma con los Shimon

-si como olvidar esas "lindas" vacaciones- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz ya que ese pequeño lapso de tiempo fue un reverendo caos

▬§Flash Back§▬

POV'S NARRADOR

Era una bella imagen la que se apreciaba en aquel jet Isei y Kotetsu dormidos y acurrucados entre ellos en una frazada, Yuuri echa ovillo sobre su asiento con un peluche de conejo negro abrazado, Dimitri sereno y tranquilo abrazando una almohada con la foto de Fran, Karim dormido en su respaldo con Sasha en las piernas, Shitt-P de cabeza, Aldeheid le doblaba el brazo a un contorsionado e inconsciente (no dormido) Julie, Koyo y Kaoru apoyados en Rauji, Enma dormitando sonriente sobre el pecho de Tsuna mientras este lo abrazaba dormido, nadie podría pensar siquiera que al llegar al destino planeado se desataría el caos, con todas sus letras, ¿Por qué?, Simple por el lugar a donde se dirigían Namimori, Japón, ¿Por qué van ahí?, Por que Tsuna desea agradecer a Nana Sawada por cuidarle y de paso molestan a los Milefiore que estaban en la ciudad

25 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

En ese preciso momento se veía que no fue no remotamente una buena idea el venir ya que si bien los rusos esperaban a Byakuarn y compañía, no así a los Vongola y los de CEDEF, en su santo juicio Dios no estaba, ya que poner a todos ellos juntos en un espacio pequeño era una bomba de tiempo, que estallo en el momento que Iemitsu abrió su gran boca

-Io, Tsu-chan que bueno que viniste a visitar a tus viejos, ven con papi y deja a esos rusos roba hijos- grito el rubio agitando sus brazos en el aire

-¡BLASFEMIA!- rugieron los ofendidos

-solo digo la verdad-se defendió el Sawada

-fue usted de descuidado que prácticamente lo arrojo a nuestros brazos- le señalo Dimitri sereno, pero solo aparentemente por dentro su sangre hervía, no solo por los comentarios del rubio, sino por que su lindo peli-verde estaba siendo abrazado por un pelo de piña al que quería descuartizar

-no me lo recalquen pero, creo que nos prefiere a Nana y a mí después de todo regreso aquí con su verdadera familia, así que no seas tímido hijo mío ven y dale un abrazo a papá – dijo Iemitsu lanzándose para abrazar a Tsuna pero siendo recibido por el pie de una tétricamente sonriente Yuuri

-_привет, Г-н плохих родителей (Privet, G-n plokhikh rodinteley)_ *T= Hola Señor mal padre* sino le molesta debería dejar de hablar antes de pensar.- le dijo con un tono dulcemente tétrico

-ya niña deja de meterte donde no te llaman- le dijo

-¿NIÑA?, No soy ninguna niña tu _старый окрашенный ( staryy okrashennyy_)*T= Viejo teñido*- le grito furica la pelinegra nadie, absolutamente nadie le llama niña a ella

-¿Cómo me dijiste _orokana on'nanoko*T= niña estúpida*_?- respondió él

-como escuchaste_ staryy*T=viejo*_- le dijo la atmosfera se iba tensando poco a poco

-y Tsu-chan, ¿Quién es él que te acompaña?- pregunto ignorando a la molesta chica

-Kozato Enma mi novio- dijo tajante

-bien, bien pero no crees que son algo jóvenes, y no nos has preguntado a oka-san y a mí que hijo mas rebelde- y con eso se fue al garrete toda la paciencia que pudiera tener Tsuna

-mira no se que quieres y porque actúas como si nos conociéramos de verdad porque no es así, y no tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme otro minuto mas oyendo sus tonterías señor, solo viene a agradecer a Nana Sawada el cuidarme de pequeño y si lo desea una oportunidad de ser parte de mi vida, no le ofrezco el papel de madre porque ese alguien hace casi doce años lo tomo pero si tener un trato amistoso como una tía o madrina- le dijo cortante y osco el castaño

-mi maestro es un gran mentor estoy seguro que si le dieces la oportunidad seria un gran padre- dijo el siempre cordial Basil

-ese sujeto ya pedio su oportunidad hace mucho- dijo Karim- oh~ Xanxus Privet, tiempo sin vernos – saludo con animos el peli-celeste al hombre de las cicatrices y se acerco hasta que Levi lo paro_- г-н дебил_ _(G-n débil)*T=Señor tarado*_ ¿me deja pasar?

-ni lo pienses mocoso, insecto s como tú no se pueden acercar a Xanxus-sama

-¿Cómo dijiste inútil? – le dijo con una sonrisa sádica, Tsuna estaba cada vez más tenso dos de sus guardianes estaban a nada de asesinar a cuanto idiota se ponga en su camino así que solo se le ocurrió gritar

-CHICOS LARGUEMONOS- lo cual no fue una buena idea ya que por casualidades de la vida iba pasando por ahí el presidente del comité disciplinario y sus seguidores que oyó todo el barullo

- herbívoros ruidosos, los morderé hasta la muerte- fue lo que desencadeno que la tensión y ánimos guardados estallaran en una honda expansiva de lucha y destrucción por todo Namimori

30 MINUTOS DESPÚES

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- YUURI °VS°HIBARI°VS°REOBRN (A ÉL SE LO LLEVARON DE ENCUATRO XP)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nada mas que sobras se veían por la calle principal de Namimori, el sonido de disparos, metal chocando y explosiones junto a los gritos de susto de los habitantes normales de la ciudad que veían el "espectáculo" por as ventanas era el paisaje, pero nosotros no somos ellos así que hagamos zoom a la imagen y que tenemos a Reborn siendo apaleado por una enojadísima Yuuri gracias a un bo de acero reforzado con llamas de la lluvia que le paralizaron los nervios en el primer golpe y Hibari más bien parecía que lo usaban a modo de pelota de tenis o pin-pon, luego de que uno no le dio este callo atravesando casi por completo una cuadra de edificios, y ellos siguieron su enfrentamiento teniendo como resultado a Hibari amarrado cual res en el bo de la pelinegra con este al hombro como lo hizo fácil en el momento que dejo que el enfadado chico la golpeara mando flamas de la lluvia por todo su sistema nervioso y le dejo inconsciente de un golpe.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- KARIM °VS° LEVI °VS° SQUALO-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X –

Bien esta hace rato había acabado lo único que se veía es a Levi asado y rasurado y a Squalo colgado cual vil pescado de la boca y ambos atados con hilos invisibles, Karim estaba muy tranquilo tomando té y unos dangos en medio de un destruido puesto de los mismos

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- DIMITRI°VS° MUKURO/ FRAN-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-shishiou, basta ¿no cree que exagera?- pregunto la monótona rana algo asustado de los acontecimientos que pasaron para empezar nunca había visto a nadie apaliar a su maestro como a ese sujeto, no solo las ilusiones no le afectaron sino sabia reconocer una ilusión real de una normal, y tenia sus propios trucos como los hilos que había visto y lo protegían mientras atacaba

-kufufufufu, no lo creo Fran, este se a ganado una verdadera paliza- dijo arrogante a pesar de que apenas se podía mover por las múltiples contusiones y luxaciones en su cuerpo- ven ataca pequeño

-¿pequeño?, Por si no has visto yo llevo ventaja sin mencionar que estoy intacto- y eso era verdad ya que no tenia ni un rasguño y esto debido que a pesar de que no lo aparente en poder y fuerza solo estaba tras Tsuna , incluso el siempre sádico de Karim se iba con cuidado ya que el tipo era fuerte lo suficiente para pelear con 10 Reborns juntos y salir airoso, vale el tipo era de cuidado e igual que todos en la familia Bounstrounsky no lo aparentaba- ríndase piña-san que no puede hacer nada- dijo con tranquilidad una ganada con la experiencia, sudor y sangre del camino que había recorrido

-ni lo creas- dijo conjurando un ejército de ilusiones reales, el peli-blanco solo suspiro

-bien, aquí vamos te hubieras rendido- coloco sus manos al frente extendidas y susurro- _кукловоды темы (kuklovody temy)*T= Hilos titiriteros*-_y se dispersaron miles de cables invisibles a cualquier ojo que no estuviera especialmente entrenado injertándose en las ilusiones y el mismo Mukuro que no supo mas que su cuerpo no le respondía y en un auto ataque quedo inconsciente preocupando a Fran

-no te preocupes no esta muerto, no venimos a causar problemas aunque nos provoquen no queremos una guerra contra cualquier otra mafia- le dijo tranquilo y tomando cual costal al peli-índigo- vamos- dijo tomando su mano y dirigiendo a donde sabia se reunirían todos la residencia Sawada

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y tal como predijo él peli-blanco todos estaban ahí junto a los Vongola y los de la CEDEF, aunque la mayoría de estos últimos heridos o inconscientes, Tsuna era calmado por Enma por que a pesar de prácticamente haber molido a golpes al Sawada todavía estaba furioso, unos minutos después estaban todos tocando la puerta de la residencia Sawada y les atendió una enérgica castaña perecida a Tsuna, cuando estaba de buenas claro

-hola~ ¿Quiénes son~?- pregunto con un tono cantarín

-Nana querida- le salto gritando el hasta hace poco inconsciente Iemitsu al que su mujer recibió con un sartenazo

-que enérgico~- fue lo único que dijo dejando la sensación en los rusos que de ahí Nashi había sacado su carácter

-somos de la familia Bounstrounsky mucho gusto, soy Tsunayoshi Bounstrounsky, aunque usted me debe conocer mono Sawada- los ojos castaños dela mujer se llenaron de lagrimas

-tanto ti…tiempo..o, mira qu…que gran…grande estas, gra…gracias por venir mas des…después de todo este tiempo- dijo entre cortada- yo, yo, so…solo deseo dis…disculparme por….por no ha…haberme aferrado mas fuerte a ti, por, por haberte dejado ir lo si…siento- dijo llorando y aferrándose a la camisa del castaño con fuerza

-no fue tú culpa sino del irresponsable de tu esposo

-pero, yo no …. No hi..hice nada, si so..solo hubiera ….hubiera rechazado el viaje – decía con vehemencia

-tranquila- el chico la abrazo para sorpresa de los de la CEDEF y algo obvio para los rusos – anda vamos a dentro hay mucho de que hablar- la mujer no dijo nada solo asintió y todos pasaron dentro de la casa acomodándose como pudieran

El tiempo paso el llanto se volvió risa, los recuerdos amargos y culpa en momentos felices y futuro tal vez, Nana Sawada solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras veía la escena frente a ella

" nunca pensé pasar por todo lo que pase el dolor, la angustia, el enojo, la rabia, la impotencia y tantas emociones más tal vez aun no pueda perdonar a Iemitsu ni a mí misma por lo acontecido pero, estoy segura de algo quiero ser parte de la vida de Tsuna, de mi hijo pesar de que no sea el rol de madre yo quiero disfrutar momentos como este en su compañía, quien sabe y a futuro no sea solo un recuerdo de la infancia o una imagen pasajera sino una persona importante, por eso seguiré al lado de Tsuna-kun para recuperar tiempo perdido y poder ser sino una madre, sina confidente, una amiga, una pesona importante para Tsu-kun, mi hijo aquel que deje ir"

▬§Fin Del Flash Back§▬

-que recuerdos, ¿no?- Pregunto el castaño con nostalgia tal vez Nana no fuera una madre para él ya que ese papel lo tenia Hilda, pero es una persona importante para él

-si, ¿Quién diría que se divorciaría del Señor Iemitsu?- Pregunto Reborn

-es cierto y más con quien se caso- río con gracia Karim

-¿con quien se caso?- pregunto curioso Shoichi ya que él no sabía

-Ella es mi nueva mami- dijo Sasha haciendo que la mayoría abriera en des mensura los ojos

-ella y el señor Yaroslav Trukoustkyv vaya cosas- dijo con los ojos como platos Byakuan

-no será mi madre pero si mi tía consentida- dijo el castaño

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Q.C: jojojo, espero que les gustara

Miyu: mejor concéntrate en lo que haces que esto todavía no acaba

Q.C: cierto hay un extra especial ya que- antes de terminar vemos que Q.C. esta en una esquina dibujando círculos azules

Naruto: regresa a la escuela y no sabe hasta cuando pueda subir mas será esporádico

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

-x-x-x- EXTRA EL DIVORCIO DE IEMITSU Y NANA-x-x-x-

-pero Nana-chan piénsalo mejor- le decir casi rogando un preocupado Iemitsu un mes después de la visita de Tsuna

-no hay nada que pensar, casi nunca estas, ya no es como antes no hay cartas, ni llamadas o una postal siquiera, ¿sabes lo sola que me siento aquí?, No seguro que no, antes con Tsu-kun lo soportaba pero ahora se ha vuelto asfixiante, ya no soporto tanta soledad- dijo con un deje de tristeza e histeria

-vamos Nana, eres fuerte y vengo a verte- dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas- ahora Tsu-cha vendrá a verte con… su novio, podemos tener otro hijo, incluso…- pero no termino por grito de Nana que ya no portaba mas estar ahí sola un día si y al otro también

-NADA, IEMITSU SAWADA, NADA, TÚ VIENES CADA TANTOS AÑOS Y ¿QUÉ HAGO YO?, NO ESTARE SENTADA VIENDO SI TE ACUERDAS QUE EXISTO, Y TSUNAYOSHI TAMBIÉN TIENE UNA VIDA, UNA EN LA QUE NO HEMOS ESTADO POR MAS DE DOCE AÑOS NO LE PUEDO EXIGIR QUE VENGA A CADA RATO POR QUE MI MARIDO ME ABANDONA A MI SUERTE Y VEINE CADA TANTOS AÑOS, A ENMA TAMPOCO ES UN CHICO MARAVILLOSO Y ESTOY FELIZ QUE AME AL JOVEN QUE PROQUEAMOS, YA QUE NO CRIAMOS, ¿OTRO HIJO?,¿ CUANDO?NUNCA ESTAS , YA BASTA IEMITSU- su voz bajo a un susurro casi inaudible- basta ya Iemitsu solo nos hacemos daño tú falsas ilusiones y yo me ahogo en soledad, divorciémonos no queda más que hacer esto ya caduco hace mucho que lo hizo, pero no nos dimos cuenta, déjame libre para hacer mi vida y tú has la tuya, por favor- ya casi rogo esto ultimo el rubio bajo la cabeza y dos semanas después en un avión Nana Aizawa antes Sawada partía a Moscú ya libre y soltera a visitar al castaño, y un rubio se deshacía en un mar de lagrimas y recuerdos en la residencia Sawada, cada uno con un pensamiento muy diferente al igual que la sensación que en esos momentos tenían

"reare mi vida, conseguiré a pulso el cariño de Tsu-kun, tendre muchas amigas y amigos, conoceré a quienes han sido sus padres hasta ahora y pediré una oportunidad para poder compartir con Tsu-kun un poco, y tal vez un nuevo amor que aleje el desastroso pasado que tengo con Iemitsu desde que desapareció Tsunayushi"- esos eran los pensamientos de Nana acompañados una sensación liberadora y fresca que hace mucho no sentía

"¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto?, ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Por qué Nana-chan?, ¿Enserio tan ahogada te sentías?, ¿Cómo no lo note antes de que fuera tarde?"- una sensación de opresión y tristeza acompañaban a los pensamientos del ahora único Sawada

-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

Q.C: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA

MIYU: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

NARUTO: SI ALGUIN QUIERE SABER SOLO QUEDAN TRES CAPITULOS

Q.C: LAMENTO DECIR QUE ES CIERTO LES DIRE QUE FALTA LA BODA DE TSUNA Y ENMA, ASI COMO UN EPILOGO

NARUTO: CON ESO DICHO QUEDA DECIR UNA PREGUNTA

MIYU: ¿DESEAN SABER COMO NANA CONOCIO A YAROSLAV?

NARUTO: DE ECHO IBA A DECIR QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ERA MAFIA, LOCURAS Y UNA BODA PARTE 1: INVITADOS Y PREPARATIVOS

Q.C. PERO LA PREGUNTA TAMBIÉN VA

NARUTO: SOLO QUEDA DECIR

LOS TRES: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Q.C: Y LAMENTO QUE EN EL CAPITULO PASDO HOY LO ESTABA VIENDO Y ME EQUIVOQUE A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR UN NOMBRE REALMENTE LO SIENTO Franbel-san FUEN UN DECUDO GOMENE~

NARUTO SAYO NOS LEEMOS~


	13. Chapter 13

Q.C: OWIII casi nunca hablo desde antes del capitulo pero hoy si porque no se me dieron ganas XP, pero dejando de lado eso lamento no contestar los reviews con pregunta o dudas pero últimamente no tengo tiempo, a penas llevo una semana y ya me estoy casi nadando en tarea y la duda a la pregunta -3- saldrá en el ultimo capi, en el epilogo mejor dicho, TONTA MOSCA, ¡MUERE!

Miyu: O.O

Naruto:

Q.C: jejejje perdón por eso pero hay mucha mosca cerca jejejjeje

Miyu: ahora el declaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece sino a su autor que en este momento no recordamos gomene

Naruto: si, sisisisi, el capi

Q.C: te pareciste a Bel

Naruto: ¬ ¬*

Q.C: ¿al capi?

Miyu/Naruto: si/´ttebayo

CAPITULO 12: MAFIA, LOCURAS Y UNA BODA PARTE 1: INVITADOS Y PREPARATIVOS

Una somnolienta Isei encuentra una curiosa foto entre todo el montón que ven, eran Tsuna y Enma en su día de bodas ambos estaban sonrientes y muy felices, a pesar de que atrás casi se armaba la tercera Guerra Mundial

-¿Recuerdan esto?- les pregunto a todos quienes reconocieron de inmediato la fotografía

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- le regresaron los demás cada quien pesando ¿Cómo rayos nadie murió en esa fiesta o en los preparativos de esta?, Porque oh si los preparativos fueron largos y extenuantes sin mencionar peligrosos para la salud de los involucrados

-fue un maravilloso día- la feliz exclamación binó de Enma que veía la foto con ilusión

-Ah como olvidarlo si ese día unimos nuestras vidas para siempre y te recuerda jamás te dejare ir- le dijo en tono soñador y posesivo Tsuna al pelirrojo que le abrazo ambos se metieron en su mundo rosa y los demás se rodeaban por una sombra lúgubre, excepto Reborn, Byakura, Shoichi y Dino que no tenían idea del porque del las diferentes reacciones

-ettoo…. ¿Por qué la aura deprimente?- el que pregunto su duda fue Shoichi

-ellos estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo feliz que no notaron los problemas que trajo la boda- respondió Karim

-¿Qué problemas?- ahora el extrañado fue Byakuran ya que el único problema en su boda fue que Kikyo que no aceptaba pero entre Bluebell y Zakuro lo arreglaron antes de que pudiera realmente empezar

-pues…- empezó Yuuri algo decaída raro en ella sinceramente

▬§Recuerdo§▬

POV'S NARRADOR

Un bello día de abril la nieve caía, el cartero tomaba vodka par entrar en calor, los ciudadanos se abrigaban para su día y en la mansión Bounstrounsky donde lo normal perdía su nombre todos los guardianes estaban en estado de shock tal que para ese momento los sirvientes se preguntaban si Tsunayoshi ya los había matado, ya que no se oían discusiones, gritos, amenazas, gruñidos, objetos volando o la paciencia del jefe yéndose por el caño, y si vieran las expresiones de ellos en ese momento les daría un paro cardiaco ya que tenían cara digna de una obra maestra con la quijada hasta el suelo y ojos de sapo (Q.C: ya saben grandes y saltones), mientras observaban a Tsuna y Enma que felices de la vida estaban abrazados, el primero en salir de su estupor fue Dimitri que pregunto

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- Su voz sonaba serena pero para quien lo conocía podría notar que estaba un poco temblorosa y ¿esperanzada?

-Enma y yo nos casamos – repito feliz y animado Tsuna para luego besar la coronilla del sonrojado pelirrojo , y los guardianes no creían lo que oían por fin su sueño echo realidad, así que no se pudieron contener mas y gritaron

-¡SIIIII~!- fue al unisonó mientras se abrazaban entre ellos cosa extraña sin intenciones de competir o destrozar al otro

-que felices, amor- le dijo Tsu al chico en sus brazos

-¿para cuando?- pregunto contenta Alice

-tres meses y queríamos saber si nos ayudan con la planeación- dijo Enma de manera amable

-POR SUPUESTO- gritaron y decidieron que a partir de mañana comenzarían a planearlo todo, salieron de la habitación ignorando a un lagrimoso y moquiento Ivan que tenia un aura oscura sobre él y estaba en una esquina en posición fetal repitiendo

-mi bebe se casa, mi bebe se casa~-al parecer le afecto mucho la noticia

/*-/*-/*-/*-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-*/-*/ -*/-*/

La larga mesa del comedor estaba llena de papeles, plumas, marcadores, unas laptops, lápices, gomas de borrar, correctores, cintas de pegar, muestras tela, catálogos de diferentes tipos: bodas, banquetes, bandas, orquestas, postres, de ¿vestidos? Y un largo etcétera, sin mencionar que detrás había unos rota folios y varios pizarrones con sus respectivos gises o marcadores, a penas esta mañana los sirvientes fueron avisados del movimiento que habría los próximos meses, ¿Qué tocaba hoy?, fácil los invitados y ver la clase de boda que se realizaría, elegir colores, ubicación de los invitados, seguridad, invitaciones y su estilo, en fin todo lo que les hiciera mas fácil el movimiento que se vendría en cuanto mas se acercara la boda

-bien, ¿todo listo?- pregunto Alice mientras Tsuna y Enma se preguntaban ¿Por qué ella estaba a cargo si ellos eran los que van a casarse?

-SI- fue la animada respuesta de todos

-mhmn- carraspeo Nashi-hay que ver los invitados, los diseños de invitaciones, el acomodo de mesas e invitados, recuerden bien con quienes tratamos y si queremos evitar algún derramamiento de sangre o alguna guerra hay que ser cuidadosos

-empecemos por nuestras familias y aliados- dijo Enma – luego iremos descendiendo de cercanías y luego vemos con quienes son e… incompatibles

-eso suena bien- dijo animada Isei ya que pese a ser la mas joven le encantaban este tipo de cosas

-obviamente los guardianes de ambos y sus parejas- dijo Tsuna y empezó una guerra

-en ese caso tendrían que venir los Cavallones, ¿no Sharon?- prenunto con burla Alice

-cierra la boca feme fatale de tercera, y en todo caso tú no deberías hablar cariño por que tendrían que venir los Arcobalenos y Gilio Nero, ¿ne?- Se la regreso la peli-azul mar

-tch- chasqueo la lengua enfadada la pelinegra

-de echo excepto por Isei, Kotetsu y Karim tendríamos que invitar a un italiano a la boda y esto a su vez a su falia- dijo Aldeheid

-¡RAYOS!- gritaron ellos puesto que era verdad

-calma, calma no estallen hay que ver las familias o agrupaciones en las que están y luego dende acomodar a la familia porque sus parejas supongo se sentaran con ustedes, ¿no?- Pregunto Tsuna a lo que los involucrados asintieron

-bien empecemos por orden alfabético con nosotros, ¿Alice?- dijo Sharon

-Lo siento querida pero mi nombre es Yuuri, Alice es un apodo así que Dimitri haznos nos honores- le cedió con una sonrisa la chica

-Los Varia – dijo sin dudar a él lo que le importaba era estar con pequeño peli-verde-aqua

-bien, mientras Vongola no venga en si todo es perfecto- dijo Tsuna

-Yo y Kotetsu juntos así que ni nos miren- dijo Isei antes que nada

-¿Karim?- todos voltearon a ver al nombrado

-siento decepcionarlos compañeros pero voy con Sasha y el ya estaba en lo planeado- les dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando a los demás con las ganas de poder usar eso en su contra ya que si lo hacían el peli-ceniza les arrancaría las lenguas

-ya saben que con Dino así que ni mentir queda- dijo la peli-mar

-jiji el broco te domo fierecilla- comento la pelinegra

-cierra la boca mejor habla de una vez que nomas quedas tú- le dijo

-Reborn y supongo que vendrán sus inseparables y Luce- dijo despreocupada ya que en si ellos no eran una familia

-bien entonces están los Trukoustkyv, los Cavallone, los Arcobaleno, los Varia, ¿Quiénes mas?- pregunto el Castaño

-los Milefiore Byakuran es mi amigo y también están los Tomaso- dijo Enma

-bien, también los Ciegue, los Bristanki…- empezó Tsuna

-los del comité Diciplinario de Namimori- dijo Alice

-Spaner, Bianchi

-A ESA NO- grito la pelinegra

-calma, ¿Qué no estas segura con la ex –amante de tu pareja aquí?- le pregunto Sharon

-¿Qué tal si invitamos a Isabella Andersen?, ¿o a la exótica brasileña Ante? Ya sabes las pretendientas del Bronco - le dijo Yuuri

-ahí no te metas- le grito

-entonces no metas e la ex de mi pareja en la lista de invitados

-cálmense- les dijo Karim

-habla Mister Celoso McPosesivo- le dijeron al unisonó- ¿te recordamos la largaaaa pero larga lista de chicas, chicos y personas de sexualidad dudosa tras nuestro querido amigo?

De esa forma empezó la lucha ente ellos mismos por si viene tal o cual persona, o a quien no veían ni de reojo, la mayoría de los descartados fueron ex de ellos una chica fue tachada muchas veces cortecia de Aldeheid, ¿el nombre?, Chrome Dokuro y lo peor la pobre ni sabe que hizo para ganarse el odio de la Suzuki

-bien terminado eso sin percances… bueno no muchos- dijo Enma para ver a los 12 guardianes arañados, golpeados y algunos con el orgullo herido, muy herido

-¿Qué sigue?- dijo Tsuna

-ubicar a los invitados – respondió Isei- la fiesta será aquí en los jardines, ¿verdad?

-si

-entonces, ¿Cómo los sentamos?- pregunto la castaña

-tampoco hay que olvidar la iglesia- les comento Alice ya que conociendo la mafia como la conocía sabia que cualquier roce y la velada seria para recordarla por largo tiempo y no de la buena manera

-cierto empecemos por la iglesia- dijo Tsuna – en las dos primeras de cada lado los guardianes de cada familia y mis padres- a lo que todos asintieron- cada quien con su pareja

-luego van los Trukoustkyv, seguidos de los Ciegue y los Britanski,

-luego los Milefiore y los Tomaso

-le seguirán los Arcobaleno y los Cavallone

-Varia, el C.D., Gilio Nero, Spaner, Nana Sawada (Q.C: en este momento no sabían que se habían divorciado), ¿Quién mas?

-los L´Antec, ….- así siguió el acomodo raramente sin ningún percance

-¡Diseños de invitaciones!- grito emocionada Isei

-pmmjjajjaa, hasta parce que tú te casas- le dijo Yuuri

-Mou, déjame con mis fantasías- le dijo sacando un grueso volumen con diferentes modelos de invitaciones y sus paletas de colores

-bien veamos antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Tsuna y se pusieron a ver los distintos estilos, formas, tamaños, colores, materiales delos que estaban echas las invitaciones y al final fue una muy sobria pero bonita, de tamaño carta en papel crema y bordes dorados, se cerraba doblendo a la mitad con un cintillo color café satinado con orilla dorada y tenindo en el frente principal la inscripción Tsunayoshi Bopunstrounsky y Enma Kozato unidos por dos anillos

- jeje es preciosa y mas porque las letras son naranjas con toques rojizos, me encanta~ - dijo Alice

Toda la semana siguió igual con planeaciones de diversos tipos el paste, el sabor, los platillos, el traje de Tsuna, el de Enma, los anillos que fue una aventura de por si nunca esperaron que fuera tan difícil escoger, luego vino la mantelería, los platos, las flores, si hasta nuevas cortinas habría no pararon, el mas paso con todos hechos unos torbellinos, Tsuna y Enma estaban tan ensimismados en ellos que a penas y ponían atención y lo pobres guardianes tenían lo mas pesado entregar las invitaciones en caso de los mas cercanos y enviarlas a los mas lejanos

/*-/*-/*-/*- CON LOS VARIA -*/-*/-*/-*/

-VOIII, jefe bastardo llego una invitación- le grito nuestro tiburón favorito recibiendo tremendo golpe de una botella en su cabeza

-basura, ¿Quién la manda?

-lo mocosos rusos es una boda

-iremos

-VOOOIIII¿ CÓMO DIJO?

-que iremos, algo me dice que se pondrá divertido- dijo Xanxus con una sonrisa torcida

/*-/*-/*-/*-CON LOS TRUKOUSTKYV-*/-*/-*/-*/

-OE SASHA- grito Karim al llegar a la casa de su novio

-¿si?- le respondió quitando su vista de los papeles que firmaba

-una invitación- le dijo el menor

-¿para?

-la boda Nashi y Enma

-por fin- dijo en un sus piro el jefe mafioso

- ni que lo digas

-supongo que seremos pareja – le dijo el oji-añil con una sonrisa de lado

-supones bien- dijo avanzando hasta el peli-ceniza y lo beso

/*-/*-/*-/*-DE RREGRESO EN LA MANSION RUSA-*/-*/-*/-*/

-¿Quién diría que repartir invitaciones es peligro mortal?- pregunto Isei

-NADIE~

Y es que estaban hechos añicos, mas de uno no reacciono bien al enterarse de la boda de echo el único que reacciono bien fue el como malvaviscos peli-blanco, pero a ese le falta un tornillo, los que enloquecieron fueron las y los fans de ambos no muy felices de que sus perfectos "futuros esposos" se casaran entre ellos y eso que faltaba la fiesta

▬§Fin Del Recuerdo§▬

-Pero lo mejor paso en la boda por si no recuerdan -dijo Karim masajeándose la sienes

Continuara

Q.C: que onda lectores queridos?, espero que les gustara este capitulo

Miyu: sino pues que hacer hay un pequeño extra en este capitulo tembien esperamos les guste

Naruto: aquí Nana conoce a Yaroslav

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Nana Aizawa estaba perdida en el aeropuerto internacional de Moscú y no tenia ni idea de donde estaba Tsunayoshi pero si su teléfono y se encontraba en la búsqueda de un teléfono publico para hacer una llamada a él y la recogiera, en su búsqueda iba distraída como siempre ha sido pero con una sonrisa enérgica en su rostro volteando para todos lados menos al frente hasta que choco con alguien ya conocido por nosotros un hombre de edad cercana a la suya, cabellos rubio-cenizos, ojos zafiros profundos, alto de piel blanca, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención sino la invitación en la que con pulcra letra se leía el nombre de Tsuna y Enma, y que sin importar parecer descortés o loca le arrebato rápidamente para leerla y al terminar no sabia si saltar de alegría o deprimirse por enterarse por un desconocido enlugar que del castaño

-¿disculpe señora?- escucho que la llamaban sorprendentemente en japonés

-¿si?

-¿me devuelve la invitación?

-oh lo siento es que son… conocidos míos- dijo con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que sorprendió al uso ya que en su mundo era raro encontrar de aquella

-segura que luego le llega su invitación – le dijo suavemente

-y eso que vine de sorpresa de Japón y resulte siendo la sorprendida- dijo con gracia la castaña

-tiene razón

-Un gusto Nana Sa… Aizawa- termino casi decía su apellido de soltera

-dudo, ¿Por qué?- eso le pareció sospechoso al peli-ceniza

-acobo de divorciarme y todavía no me vuelvo a acostumbrar a mi apellido de soltera- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- llegue a pensar en su momento que mi matrimonio seia para siempre pero ya ve

-es un tonto seguro que usted es una maravillosa mujer

-gracias, pero no sea precentado

-disculpe usted, me llamo Yaroslay Trokounstkyv un placer

-igualmente, ¿usted sabe donde esta Tsuna-kun en este momento?, es que solo tengo su teléfono- lo ultimo sorprendió al ruso le debía tenerle mucha confianza para eso

-no se preocupe yo la llevo,

-gracias- ambos se sonrieron mutuamente

-espero y me acompañe a la boda, seria un honor ser su acompañante, bella dama- dijo con galantería después de todo la mujer era bonita y si el desconfiado de Tsunayoshi confio en ella debía ser especial

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Q.C: gracias de verdad por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo ya sea la historia o hasta este punto nos leemos la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13: MAFIA, LOCURAS Y UNA BODA PARTE 2: EL DIA, LA CEREMONIA Y EL CAOS

L ultimo comentario de Karim había hecho recordar a todos la realmente caótica y loca ceremonia nupcial de ahora matrimonio.

-ni que lo digas nunca pensé que solo por unos detalles que ni siquiera tomamos en cuenta desatarían la mayor pelea que hayamos visto- Yuuri hablo con molestia

-lo bueno fue que al final ahora se nos respeta mucho mas- dijo intentando ver el lado bueno Issei

-si, claro, recordemos toodoo~ lo que paso- corearon los demás

▬§Flash Back§▬

-¿ya la mantelería esta puesta?- pregunto Alice a los mayordomos que ayudaban a preparar todo

-si, igual que las tarjetas para el acomodo con los nombres de los invitados y familias, las cortinas, los arreglos y los trajes- le respondió el hombre mayor

-que bien, nada puede arruinar este momento- dijo con el seño fruncido y su actitud madura pensando "por su puesto que no puede ser arruinada o rodaran nuestras cabezas", un imperceptible escalofrío paso por su columna cuando ese pensamiento paso por su mente.

-¡hey!, ya todo esta listo y faltan dos horas para que esto empiece vete a cambiar, моя девушка (moya devushka)*- le dijo alguien desde las alturas, cuando la pelinegra volteo para ver a su comunicador no pudo evitar sonreír de forma cariñosa ante el hombre que le hablaba, corriendo a abrazarle, él no aparentaba mas de 28-30 años, era de cerca del 1.84 de altura, con cuerpo semi-musculoso, de cabello morado oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos naranjos

-oh~, мой воин (moy voin)* que alegría verte y que guapo te vez, me sentiré celosa de todas las que te vean- le dijo con un puchero infantil al hombre que realmente si se veía bien enfundado en un smoking negro de gala, aunque solo llevara el chaleco que dejaba ver la camisa violeta de manga larga que traía puesta, una corbata de moño fino que lo hacia ver como un noble caballero y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja por la parte de atrás

-jejejeje, ya este viejo no tiene ningún atractivo, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo riendo ala pelinegra

-mou, todavía eres joven y atraes a muchas, yo debo ser la única mujer en tu vida- le dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos, vamos que a mis 47 años no muchas mujeres me creerían atractivo

-eres un come años te vez muy joven

-basta de platica tienes que cambiarte- le dijo a modo de regaño el hombre a lo que la chica inflo sus mejillas pero asintió retirándose a su habitación- jejejeje esa niña nunca cambiara

-señor Aleksei, usted debería ir apurando a sus compañeros- le dijo un mayordomo, que la verdad en esa casa a veces ellos tenían mas noción de lo que pasaba que los "dueños"

* * *

HABITACION DE TSUNA

-chicos- llamo a dos de sus guardianes

-¿si?- preguntaron mientras seguían buscando por todos lados lo que se pondrían para la ceremonia

-cálmense- les dijo con tono relajado

-¿Cómo es que tú no estas nervioso?- Le gritaron con desespero sus nerviosos guardianes

-lo estoy pero me controlo, no quiero a alterar a Enma que esta del otro lado del pasillo- dijo con simpleza

-bi...bien- le respondieron ambos

* * *

HABITACION TEMPORAL DE ENMA

-jejejeje los chicos hacen mucho escándalo ¿no creen?- Pregunto Issei

-ni que lo digas ellos parecen los que se casaran- le respondió Sharon

-¿y ustedes lo dicen?- pregunto en un susurro Enma al ver el desastre que hacían sus dos guardianas y las de Tsuna

* * *

EMPIEZA LA CEREMONIA (O EL DESASTRE ÉPICO)

Alice estaba revisando que todo marchara sobre ruedas y saludando a los invitados hasta que llego a una pareja rara pero que era muy especial

-Yaroslav, Nana bienvenidos ¿se encontraron aquí o vinieron juntos?- La curiosidad le gano a la chica

-vinimos juntos- respondió el hombre- y me alegra infinitamente que esta hermosa mujer haya aceptado mi invitación- beso la mano de la castaña al decir eso, mientras Yuuri pensaba _"¿Qué rayos el padre de Sasha esta coqueteando con la mama de Nashi?"_ la menor tenia una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro

-me alaga que diga eso pero creo ser yo la afortunada, sino seguro me hubiera perdido y no tendría tan grata compañía- le respondió la castaña, Yuuri salió de su atontamiento cuando una aura de batalla se sintió volteando al lugar de procedencia de esta encontró a Sawada Iemitsu viendo con celos y rabia la escena frente a ella y decidió intervenir, no por culpa de ellos la boda se iba a convertir en un desastre

-Yaroslav, Nana pasen antes de que comiese sus asientos están en la primera banca lado izquierdo

-gracias, кролик (krolik)*- con ello ambos se retiraron dentro de la iglesia, mientras la pelinegra suspiraba de alivio

-hola, mio caro pazzo- alguien le saludo desde atrás haciendo que volteara encontrándose con Reborn y los otros arcobalenos

-hola~, bienvenidos sean, su banca en la quinta lado izquierdo excepto Skull que va en la tercera lado derecho- dijo con rapidez la verdad quería saludar como se debe a su pareja pero con tantos que llegaban apenas se daba abasto

- Доброе утро, ангел черный, всегда прекрасное зрелище, чтобы быть рядом с вами (Dobroye utro, angel chernyy, vsegda prekrasnoye zrelishche , chtoby bytʹ ryadom s vami)*- se oyó una voz suave y aterciopelada detrás de ellos era e actual cabeza de los Bristanki, Alone

-eh… se volteo dudosa la pelinegra ya que ese hombre es uno de los pretendientes mas persistentes que ha tenido e incluso cuando dijo que ya tenia pareja siguió- buenas Alone y bienvenidos sean tú y todos los Bristanki

-gracias, принцесса (printsessa)- le dijo tomando su mano y besándola el joven que feo no era todo lo contario piel blanquecina, musculoso sin ser marcado, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, sonrisa serena, 1.80 de altura enfundado en un smoking beige con camisa naranja bajo casi pastel y corbata beige

-de….de nada- dijo nerviosa al escuchar comentarios como /esos no son Alice y Alone, sabia que ese par juntos se verían geniales, seguro que ya son pareja/ que intentaba ignorar por todos los medios en especial sintiendo las ansias asesinas de Reborn en incremento

-oh~- afortunadamente llego su salvación enfundado en un smoking negro y de 1.84- que preciosa te vez моя девушка (moya devushka)* ahora yo sentiré celos – ese era el mismo Aleksei, al que inmediatamente la pelinegra fue a abrazar, después de que le alagara cuando la vio en su vestido azul marino de largo hasta el suelo con pequeños adornos de flores de cristal en la cintura haciendo un cinturón de cristales en la tela misma del vestido si bien no podía ver la parte de arriba por el abrigo que traía puesto no lo hacia ver menos elegante ya que era pegado y no muy abultado de cuello de tortuga y con pequeños botones azul marino, de tela lisa y térmica.

-bienvenido- dijo besando su mejilla

-jejeje, tranquila pequeña que me quitas la popularidad con las señoritas- dijo en broma el peli-morado

-¿y eso que? Yo debería ser la única mujer en tu vida- le dijo abrazándole posesivamente na escena mas que natural para aquellos que ya le conocían el mayor pero no así para los arcobalenos que tenían la quijada por el suelo al ver y oír a la novia de Reborn

-pequeña celosa y posesiva – le dijo jugando- bueno nos vemos dentro se que me toca la primera banca a la izquierda - dijo retirándose mientras llegaban mas y mas personas haciendo imposible una conversación con la menor retirándose aun con la duda y celos presentes en la cabeza del de rizadas patillas

* * *

CEREMONIA

Tsuna estaba en al altar(N/A: intentare hacer lo más cercana a la realidad de este tipo de bodas) traía puesto un elegante smoking y corbata negros, una camisa naranja atardecer, el cabello casi domado (N/A: ¡milagro!), con su gorrito en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ignorando las mirada asesinas de algunos de los invitados hacia otros, con una suave sonrisa en el rosto

Por otro lado los guardianes vestían igual excepto por la camisa del traje de chaleco negro y corbata cada uno con su color de camisa, Karim un verde pastel, Dimitri violeta oscuro y Kotetsu índigo de parte de Tsuna mientras que Julie traía una amarillo arena, Kaoru una café, Rauji una celeste y Koyo una verde musgo.

Las guardianas tenían vestidos diferentes una de la otra ya que tenían mas variedad: Sharon uno rojo bermellón que se amarra por el cuello con las tiras cruzadas por la parte de enfrente del torso y una capa de encaje sobre la tela satinada a partir de la cintura para abajo raramente tría pendientes; unos pequeños con forma de perla roja con aro dorado, mientras su cabello era recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones a cada lado de la cara, tenuemente maquillada con lápiz labial rojo oscuro y delineador negro.

Isei siendo quien es aunque no pudo ponerse un kimono si se puso un vestido estilo chino color amarillo pastel con pequeñas flores naranjas pintadas sobre la tela, unos cómodas zapatillas negra con su cabello recogido en un mono alto adornado por una liga de flores, solo con brillo labial y un poco de rubor color durazno, sin aretes.

Mientras que Aldeheid llevaba puesto un vestido morado-azulado corte imperio y dos tiras a los costados en los brazos de tipo tubo sin muchos adornos solo un cinturón ancho y unos tacones negro s con su cabello totalmente suelto con una rosa morada de adorno, unos pendientes de rosas azuladas con un maquillaje consistente en labial rojo claro, delineador negro y rubor rosa pálido (N/A: lamento las combinaciones pero no soy muy dada al maquillaje).

Y por ultimo Shitt-P que traía un vestido rojo escarlata de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga hasta la pantorrilla, con un bordado a los costados de círculos entrelazados en una secuencia rosa, fucsia y rosa de nuevo, una pañoleta atada en su cabeza complementaba el atuendo tal ella, sin aretes y con sombras y labial rosa fuerte.

La ceremonia comenzó al ver al otro novio entrar con un traje blanco de camisa roja, con su cabello apenas domado para que no pareciera una explosión y un ¿ramo de flores? Se veía radiante con una linda y gran sonrisa en su cara. Y pece a los muchos intentos de las chicas y Tsuna no se puso el vestido en el que tanto insistían.

La ceremonia ocurría con tranquilidad mucha tranquilidad y los padrinos estaban a punto de perder los nervios gracias a la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, mientras Alice repasaba que todo estuviera en orden

-_"bien le dije a Shoichi que contuviera a Byakuran, a Lal Mich a Sawada, a Luce a Reborn por si las dudas, deje al Mijael a cargo del salón, Yaroslav esta ignorando al rubio, Alone no creo que haga alboroto tiene un gran sentido del respeto en estas situaciones y Sasagawa Kyoko esta muy, muy lejos de aquí gracias al correo aéreo entonces ¿Por qué razón siento que tendremos un desastre entre manos"_- la pelinegra estaba a punto de sufrir un parao cardiaco o una hiperventilación con todo lo que tenia que dirigir aun que su rostro tenia una sonrisa apacible y alegre.

Ya el acepto había pasado y venía la parte con mas tensión de una boda en la mafia cuando el rabino pregunto

-¿Hay alguien en esta habitación que se oponga a esta unión?- los instintos asesinos de todos los guardianes Bounstrounsky y Shimon se dispararon amenazando con la mirada a cualquiera que siquiera osarse a respirar- al no haber nadie los declaro un matrimonio- después de eso Tsuna rompió con los pies la copa de cristal tradicional de las bodas que estaba bajo una servilleta de tela mientras todos aplaudían llenos de felicidad.

* * *

LA FIESTA (EL CAOS)

Todos bebían, comían y bailaban excepto los guardianes que corrían de un lugar a otro procurando que todo fuera bien y que terminara como la boda del Jefe Ciegue que termino con una batalla campal entre las familias del novio y la novia. Byakuran se reía de lo lindo con eso mientras Shoichi lo reñía, Iemitsu tomaba como condenado fulminando a Yaroslav y Nana que tan amenamente platicaban y quebró su vaso cuando vio que salían a la pista de baile.

Los sentidos de Karim le decían que lo mejor era retirase de la fiesta antes que hubiera ebrios, solamente una vez que el pastel fue partido los atareados se permitieron descansar después de todo seguían solo dos coasas y los novios se retirarían a pasar su noche de bodas y se irían de luna de miel. Y ellos descansarían del humor del castaño una semana, una semana sin reglas.

A la hora de lanzar el ramo muchas y muchos se formaron en bola frente a Enma que lo lanzaría,

-1…2…3… ¡ahí va!- rito lanzando el ramo que salió disparado por encima de las cabezas de muchos Alice lo rozo pero Sharon la jalo para intentar arrebatárselo, haciendo que Isei entrara a la pelea colgándose de la peli-mar y Aldeheid intentara golpearles con su abanico para tomarles, otras chicas mas lo intentaron como Bluebell que casi lo tenia pero una chica con rehiletes (Pantera)aparto el ramo con uno de ellos y se lanzo a atraparlo, Haru Miura la acompañante del prefecto del terror casi lo atrapa de no ser porque Karim salto para atajarlo desviándolo de su trayectoria, en ese momento Byakuran empujo a Shoichi al que le venía directo el ramo pero en el ultimo minuto fue desviado por Kykyou terminando en la cabeza de Fran que platicaba con Dimitri que lo única que dijo fue

-¿eh?- con sus ojos bien abiertos para lanzarlo al regazo de Nana que veía todo con emoción

-owa, me cayo el ramo, me volveré a casar pronto, ¡YEY!- grito con jubilo la castaña abrazando a al peli-cenizo

-ge..genial- dijo algo sonrojado su acompañante

-NO~- fue el grito general de todos los que querían atrapar el ramo

-yo lanzare mi ramillete así que chicos prepárense- anuncio Nashi con una sonrisa, él sabia que la mayoría se había aliviado de que sus parejas no atraparan el dichoso ramo, nadie se movió excepto Byakuran, Sasha y Dimitri que ya querían atar a sus parejas de por vida, a los demás los llevaron a rastras incluso al jefe Tomasso al que siempre rompían sus novias, que había encontrado a la horma de su zapato con Pantera.

-3…2…1… ¡SUERTE!- grito ya quería saber cual era el siguiente

Todos opuestamente a lo que ocurrió con el ramo intentaban esquivar el ramillete para evitar casarse que afinal de cuantas termino en manos del Guardián de la Nube de la novena generación Bounstrounsky Aleksei que casi llora por su amada soltería

-No~, mi guerrero no se casara- gritaba Yuuri con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a un igualmente lloroso peli-morado

Minutos después de eso los recién casados se fueron de forma disimulada, y ahí si comenzó el caos algunos hombres movidos por los celos fueron a reclamar a _"sus mujeres"_, pobres tontos

-Nana, te casas de nuevo, claro que lo aras pero lo aras con migo- grito Iemitsu frente a la castaña y el Jefe

-disculpe pero es una conversación privada y usted no a sido invitado, ¿podría irse?- le dijo educadamente el peli-ceniza

-es mi mujer así que él que se va es usted- le dijo el rubio

-no lo creo- dijo con un poco menos de paciencia- mientras cierto Hitman se dirigía al dúo que se abrazaba

-Alice podrías explicarme ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto señalando al hombre

-oh, el es el hombre que ha tenido mas importancia en mi vida- dijo como si nada la chica

-¿QUÉ?, YO SOY TU PAREJA ¿COMÓ PUEDES DECIR ESO?- empezaron los reclamos

-oh~, Sho-chan trajiste la cámara esto se pondrá bueno

-Byakuran-san

-¿Qué?

-no hay mas malvaviscos

-NOOOOO~

Y eso solo fue el comienzo de lo que seria una larga, larga noche con solo decirte que Vongola tendría que buscar un nuevo Asesor Externo, Reborn se enfrentaría a su futuro Suegro, Karim y Sasha desaparecieron misteriosamente en medio del barullo y no se les vio hasta la siguiente mañana muy felices, al final Pantera consiguió su propuesta de matrimonio, Fran consiguió muchas expresiones y mimos de su borracho novio y Byakuran el mejor video de su colección de bodas claro después del de su boda (XP)

▬§Fin Del Flash Back§▬

-grr…- gruño Alice para proceder a aporreara Reborn por los insultos a la figura paterna y ejemplo a seguir

-bien por Pantera- dijo Tsuna- lo mejor es que ahora la siguiente boda es la de Hibari y Haru, ya quiero ver la que se armara en Namimori- dijo Tsuna

-ajajajjajaja- todos rieron mientras el castaño pensaba

_-"mi familia, amigos y gran parte de los que conozco son todo menos normales pero no los cambiaria por nada, son estos momentos de paz por lo que nunca desearía otra vida y menos una alejado de mis grandes amores: mi amado esposo Enma y mi pequeño Adrien, definitivamente soy alguien a quien la vida le premio con dos ángeles en su vida, por ello no importa que tan difícil sean los obstáculos que vengan en el futuro o si este camino esta manchado de sangre se que todo vale la pena por proteger a mis seres queridos, hace 21 años me perdió Vongola, hace 20 selle mi destino como un Brunstrousky, hace casi 19 años empecé a adentrarme en las calles buscando a mis guardianes, hace 12 años encontré al amor de mi vida, hace 2 años me case y hace 1 mes me convertí en padre, mi felicidad no puede estar mas completa con estas personas tan maravillosas y un poco (muy) locas estando junto a mi apoyándome y apoyándolos, así seguiremos por este camino porque estoy seguro de que no me he equivocado en mis mas grandes decisiones y somos felices"_- pensó viendo toda le escena mientras abrazaba a su esposo que tría a su hijo en brazos mientras sonreía y no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad infinita.

~FIN~

* * *

Q.C: no puedo creerlo acabe Q.Q, mi niño termino

Miyu: calma, calma falta el epilogo

Q.C: por supuesto

Naruto: leanos en la ultima actualización de CRECIENDO CON LA MAFIA

Q.C: el epilogo: declaraciones y aquí otro extra

Miyu: ¿Cuál?

Q.C: es para quienes quieran saber que paso con el vestido que le querían poner a Enma :D

Naruto: ¡EXTRA!

* * *

Extra: VESTIDO Y NOCHE DE BODAS

Hace unos minutos Tsuna y Enma se habían escapado de la fiesta de su boda para pasar como toda pareja recién casada su noche de bodas pero Enma le tenia una sorpresa a su ahora marido.

-Tsuna-kun- llamo con voz suave

-¿si?- lo vio sereno

-te te..tengo una..a sorpresa, ¿me esperas un poco?- Le pregunto al extrañado castaño que simplemnte asintió mientras se sentaba en la que a partir de ahora sería la cama de ambos

MINUTOS MAS TARDE

¿Qué tal TSuna-kun?- le pregunto fluido el pelirrojo al no tenerlo viendo a lo que el castaño volteo encontrándose a su pelirrojo vistiendo el el vestido que no quiso ponerse en la boda, era estilo victoriano sin ser abombado con encajes rosa pastel en la parte mas baja del vestido y la del escote del vestido con una cinta del mismo color en la cintura, era blaco y de manga larga con una escote redondo y una diadema con dos moños rosas en la cabeza

-En..enma- dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa muy grande

-me daría vergüenza utilizarlo frente a todos pero, si es solo Tsuna-kun si lo usare después de todo ahora somos oficialmente marido y esposo, ¿no?- dijo con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas

-ahora me alegro de que no la hays usado, me sentiría muy celosos de todas las miradas posadas en mi bello esposo- dijo el castaño tomando con dulzura la cara del otro para besarlo con delicadeza y calma después de todo ahora tiene toda una vida para disfrutar esos labios que desde ahora solo le pertenecen a él, hoy y hasta que mueran.

~FIN~

* * *

Q.C: T.T me despido esperando sinceramente que les haya gustado este final y lamento la tardanza

Miyu: dejen su comentario, critica, consejo

Naruto: agradecemos a todos los que han leído esta historia y esperamos que el epilogo que vendrá en algún momento futuro les guste C:

Q.C: SAYO~

Naruto: las traducciones…

девушка (moya devushka)- mi niña

мой воин (moy voin)- mi guerrero

кролик (krolik)- conejo

mio caro pazzo- mi loca querida

Доброе утро, ангел черный, всегда прекрасное зрелище, чтобы быть рядом с вами (Dobroye utro, angel chernyy, vsegda prekrasnoye zrelishche , chtoby bytʹ ryadom s vami)- Buenos días, ángel negro, es una hermosa vista el estar cerca de ti (o algo así)

принцесса (printsessa)- princesa


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogo: Declaraciones.

Era un día extrañamente semi-soleado en Moscú y en la mansión de la familia Brounstrounsky se celebraba el primer cumpleaños del primogénito de Tsuna y Enma, el pequeño Adrien que alegre jugaba entre sus tíos y tías que llevaban a sus bebes bajo la vista de su "mami" pelirroja que se turnaba entre platicar con su Karim y ver que no saliera lastimado el castañito.

-ya Enma que no le pasara nada y si le pasa algo, necesitare un nuevo esposo- esto ultimo el francés lo dijo con tono lúgubre que incluso a la distancia le saco escalofríos al peli-cenizo

-aunque lose no me dejo de preocupar, ya te veré cuando dejes a René solo con nuestros esposos- de dijo con viendo hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros

-ni lo mande el destino, estaré con los pelos de punta en especial si esta Byakuran entre ellos- dijo acunando mejor al bebe entre sus brazos que veía todo con sus grandes ojos índigo y que con su manita blanca se quitaba los cabellos celestes de la cara que le molestaban

-muy cierto, ne~ Shoichi ¿Cómo le soportas?- Le pregunto con curiosidad una recién llegada Alice al pelirrojo que solo escuchaba la anterior conversación, en la que no pudo evitar darle la razón al peli-celeste sobre la mala influencia del jefe Gesso

-sinceramente a veces yo también me lo pregunto-contesto suspirando provocando las risas de los otros tres- por ciento ¿y donde esta Mary? (Q.C: diminutivo de María Antonieta Fretzenbiten, que nombrecitos ¿no? ¬¬u)

-¿he?, pues… la deje con Reborn- dijo como si nada mientras que los otros tres casi se les sale el alma, después de todo Reborn + Mary + todos demás – la supervisión de Yuuri = desastre seguro con los niños

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo de los nervios Enma

-fácil es su padre y crees que soy tonta Lal va a estar ahí, da- les contesto la pelinegra fresca como una lechuga

-ya se nos hacia raro que estuvieras tan tranquila con ello-corearon los demás

-je, je ya se pero dejemos eso de lado y platiquemos antes de que mi "amable y dulce" esposo venga a raptarme- dijo con cierto grado de sarcasmo la chica

-¿no esperamos a Shanon y Fran? - Pregunto volteando a los lados el de lentes

-ne~ vamos cuentes algo interesante- dijo la pelinegra como una niña pequeña

-¿como que?- le preguntaron los demás

-¿Que tal como se nos declararon nuestras parejas?- la voz picara de la nueva Cavallone llego a sus oídos, los cuatro voltearon encontrandoce efectivamente con la peli-mar que traía a su niña de 2 meses, una bebe de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, pero no venia sola sino junto con Fran con una pequeña pancita de 3 meses (Q.C: kawaii *-*)

-suena bien~- dijeron los demás

-yo empiezo- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa- ni se imaginan la que se armo ese dia- ahora la mueca fue un poco mas diablesca

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era un día soleado en la escuela para mafiosos, era como todos los días: Xanxus y Karim en un seudo coqueteo que hacia que a Sasha y a Squalo le saliera humo de las orejas por los celos, Byakuran acosando a Shoichi, Kikyo fulminando al de lentes por ello, Tsuna y Enma besuqueandoce, Aldeheid intentando que Julie no acose a las chicas (misión imposible), si todo normal claro si dejamos de lado que Reborn el asesino a sueldo mas grande del mundo, el mejor de los arcobalenos, al que tiene a todas babeando por el, esta muriendoce de los nervios por que por primera vez en su vida el, si EL va ha declararse y no al revés

-hmp, mocosa espero que aprecies esto- se dijo a si mismo para después dirigirse al lugar citado para terminar con eso de una vez

Mientras en el lugar especificado una pelinegra espera impaciente por el Viejo que la cita en ese lugar

-tch, como tarda el Sr. de negro- se quejo la chica apoyada en un árbol ya que quedaron de verse en el claro en el que se conocieron

-lo bueno tarda, _signiorina_- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de entre la maleza haciendo que la chica alzara una ceja pensando

-_"si aquí no hay gato encerrado con su comportamiento yo me llamo Julia Wendoline Maxwell de Santos y Santos, nacida en el Himalaya y criada entre santos"_- si la chica olía a kilómetros que algo no era normal en su actitud

-bueno vayamos directo al grano- dijo Reborn intentando mantener una compostura que internamente no tenia

-bien, escucho- dijo preparándose mentalmente para actuar rápidamente a cualquier ataque físico o verbal, ya que sentía como Bianchi estaba a pocos metros de ellos

-se que sera extraño lo que estoy apunto de decir pero...-podía ver claramente que no encontraba la palabras- rayos lo diré directo, me gustas y seras mi novia- lo dijo mas como orden que petición pero viniendo de quien venia, no era de extrañar pero las palabras dichas fueron las que choquearon a la rusa que lo único que dijo fue

-¿he?- nunca su cerebro había estado tan embotado como en ese momento, pero afortunadamente salio de su estupor al sentir el aura asesina de Bianchi que se acercaba con posion cooking en mano, pero no era algo que preocupara a la menor que hizo algo que la rabio mas

-bien _signiore assassino_- dijo con coquetería de una mujer con varios años mas- empecemos - para justo después besarle con maestría, haciendo con dicha acción estallar la ira del Escorpión Venenoso

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-jajajaja, basta decir que tuvieron que reforestar- dijo la pelinegra recibiendo pequeñas risotadas de sus oyentes

-bien, bien que sigue- dijo calmando su risa Sharon

-yo- dijo Shoichi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Byakuran se encontaba frente a el con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, con cuatro de las seis Reales coronas fúnebres obstaculizando cualquier intento de escape mientras el pelirrojo se preguntaba

-_"¿Que rayos esta pasando? si yo solo vine a entregar unos informes"_- la extrañeza de la situación embargaba al técnico que solo pudo preguntar- ¿Que deseaba Byakuan _san?- realmente se confundió cuando el peli_blanco ensancho su sonrisa

-oh~ Sho_chan cuanto esperaba esa pregunta y tiene una respuesta sencilla lo que quiero es... a ti- dijo para dejar de tomar sus manos y mejor abrazarlo mientras este caía sentado en el regazo del Milefiore

-¿he?-si esa fue la inteligente respuesta del de anteojos-¿Co...como di..dijo?- _"seguramente tengo alguna infección en el oído, seguro escuche mal, es mas que seguro que me caí con mis pies a que Byakuran Gesso sea el que hizo eso"_ se decía mentalmente Irie auto convenciendoce (Q.C:see~ no creo ¬¬)

-que te quiero a ti, no solo como subordinado, compañero o amigo sino como pareja, como amante con quien pasare el resto de mi vida, te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamore de ti en la universidad y Te amo desde que empezamos a trabajar codo a codo- le dijo

-he~, n..no- se negaba a creer que eso estaba pasando

-Sho_chan, yo enserio te amo, creeme- dijo con cierto tono de angustia el oji_morado

-¿en...enserio?- Pregunto con voz estrangulada

-con mi vida, dejaría todo por ti- contesto decidido y con las coronas fúnebres bien atentos al intercambio de palabras

-Byakuran- dijo sorprendido para luego abrazar fuertemente al mayor- quiero intentarlo- la sonrisa del jefe Gesso fue grande y sincera en ese momento mientras devolvía el abrazo con mucho amor, en el fondo se oían los vítores y gritos de felicidad de los cuatro metiches, digo de los cuatro respetables guardianes de los anillas Mare

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Jo~, nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así de Byakuran precisamente- dijo con cierta incredulidad Karim

-ni que lo digas, pero fue tierno no como Dino- dijo Sharon desviando la atención del sonrojado pelirrojo- dejen les cuento...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Una tarde despejada de verano italiano, ellos habían ido al centro de Sicilia Yuuri estaba arrastrando de un lugar a otro a Reborn, los demás perdidos con sus parejas o embobados con la persona que les gusta y ella atrapada con el parlanchin Bronco Cavallone, cierto tal vez le gustaba un poco y también es cierto que se ponía algo celosa de las resbalosas que prácticamente se le lanzaban encima pero no estaba enamorada ni tampoco estaba disfrutando su charla incesante, ni si risa fresca, ni, ni

-he~, Sharon quería decirte algo muy importante- eso capto toda la atención de ;la peli_mar

-¿si?

-tu, tu me gustas mucho, eehh~ ya sabes como una chica le llega a gustar un chico pese a que no seas tan expresiva, eh no que crea que eres poco femenina ni nada pero eres diferente a las demás y..y bu..eno - bien entre mas hablaba mas la regaba el rubio

-AL GRANO

-eh~ pues ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo medio asustado medio agradecido por el cese a su parloteo sin sentido

-¿tan difícil fue?- se auto pregunto- no, no creo que lo sea, y la respuesta es...- empezó levantadoce de su lugar para después de unos pasos medio voltear y decir con una media sonrisa- si- la sonrisa del rubio fue enorme y se levanto para seguirla lastima que siendo Dino se llevo de corbata: la mesa en que se sentaba, las sillas, los platos donde comieron a el y a unos trancebuntes mientras la chica pensaba _"¿como me fui a enamorar de el"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-pfjjjajajajja~- los demás reían del relato contado

-YA DEJEN DE REÍRSE- grito sonrojada la oji_violeta

-bff~, por lo menos el fue el que se declaro y no al revés-le dijo Karim

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Se masajeaba la cienes, tratando que su dolor de cabeza menguara un poco pero parecía no tener ningún resultado, así que con una paciencia que no tenia se volteo hacia el peli_ceniza que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido por el enojo (cofcofcofceloscofcofcof)

-¿Que acabas de decir?- Pregunto con mitad enojo mitad temor por la respuesta

-me voy a comprometer con la heredera de los L' Antec- le contesto con seriedad

-¿Por que rayos arias eso?- _"tonto, Tonto, TONTO'_

-¿Por que no? Ellas el bonita, de familia influyente y le gusto- pese a que le decía eso el tampoco se veía muy feliz

-No lo hagas te arruinaras la vida- pese a querer sonar rudo se oyó casi como una suplica

-¿y como porque te interesa lo que haga o no de mi vida?

-por que te odio?, seras tarado por que TE AMO- termino por gritar los sentimientos al semi choqueado oji_ indigo que rápidamente se levanto de su asiento

-yo también te amo desde hace mucho- le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos

-¿entonces por que te quieres casar con esa?

-no quiero, pero no soportaba verte con Xanxus tan feliz y me rendí pensé que con que fueras feliz yo lo seria por que no importo yo sino que tu fueras feliz- le contesto- no sabes cuanto me alegro de no haber formalizado nada mi pequeño ángel- le dijo besando con suavidad sus mejillas

-¿te importo tanto que no te importaría ser infeliz para siempre con que yo sea feliz?- Pregunto todavía incrédulo

-por supuesto, ya que tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida mi amado Karim- el de pelo celeste no pudo evitar sonreír con mucho sentimiento mientras lo abrazaba

-Te amo- le dijo para luego separarse y quitase sus gafas

-_я тебя (ya tebya)_- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa besándolo con suavidad

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-awww~ que tierno nos salio el Lobito~- dijo Alice aludiendo al apodo de Sasha

-no molestes que fue mucho mas romántico que Reborn-le dijo Karim

-Byakuran es mas romántico que Reborn, que dogo Collonelo puede ser mas romántico que el tonto ese- bufo resignada la mujer

-jeje~ sigues Franie~- canturreo Sharon

-pues no hay mucho que contar pero

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Era hora de regresar a sus casas después del desastre de Namimori pero había dos personas que estaban algo alejados de la multitud

-he~, ¿ Que pasa Dimitri_san?- su monótona voz seguía impasible incluso frente al hombre que apaleo copn facilidad a su maestro

-me gustas- el otro le hacia competencia con la impasibilidad

-usted se me hace atractivo- le dijo con sinceridad

-y...¿pareja?- pregunto con normalidad

-claro- solo tomaron sus manos y esperaron la hora de partir y en algún punto de la espera Fran recargo su mejilla en el hombro del peli_ níveo mientras este apoyaba su la suya en su cabeza aspirando suavemente su olor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

A todos los que escucharon la anécdota les cayo una gota de sudor por la nuca mientras no pudieron evitar pensar

-_"suena tan ellos"_

-eh~ bien Enma eres el ultimo- dijo Fran para dispersar su atontamiento

-¿he? Bien ...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tenían (Tsuna y Enma) la tierna edad de 12 y 11 años respectivamente y el pelirrojo estaba de visita en la mansión rusa

-ne Tsuna, ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto el menor con curiosidad natural al estar en un hermoso jardín congelado en el pateo trasero del terreno

-pues, quisiera decirte algo, bueno no decirte sino confesarte algo- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte el castaño

-¿Que es Tsuna?- debía ser muy importante ya que su amigo estaba muy serio, el que por lo general siempre le daba una amable y agradable sonrisa (Q.C: se~ claro solo contigo, si lo vieran sus guardianes pensarían que el apocalipsis se avecina)

-me gustas- dijo con voz seria y viéndolo directo a los ojos

-tu también me gustas Tsuna, eres mi mejor amigo- al pelirrojo inocentemente confundió el tipo de me gustas

-no ese tipo de me gustas Enma- le dijo negando con la cabeza para después tomar su cara por las mejillas y acercar sus caras hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia - yo quiero decir que desde que te vi e estado consciente de que eras, eres y seras la persona a quien mas amo en el mundo Enma- dijo con total convicción haciendo que al pelirrojo se le sonrojaran la mejillas como semáforo en alto

-Tsu..Tsuna y..yo- bajo la vista

-¿Enma?- el castaño suspiro- aunque no me ames ahora yo luchare para que me ames, te amo desde el mismo momento en que vi tus ojos, eres y sera mi ángel, aquel que amare mientras viva y a quien amare aunque muera- dijo son seriedad juntando sus frentes

-Tsunayoshi...- dijo mientras lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos mientras pensaba " Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar"-Ti Amo Mio Amore- al castaño abrió como platos sus ojos al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo pasarle por el cuello al decir estas palabras- yo también sentí lo mismo no sabes lo feliz que soy al oírte decir esto- en eso el castaño se separa de el con una gran sonrisa

-te amo- dijo para después besarle con suavidad- te amo- beso

-te amo- beso- así siguieron hasta que el sol bajo

~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~

-asi que contando como nos declaramos- se escucho la voz del castaño que traía en brazos al cumpleañero

-es que es tan lindo recordar esos especiales momentos que marcaron el comienzo de nuestra historia juntos - dijo Enma

-mucha razón- le dijo Sasha y cada uno fue a abrazar a su pareja

* * *

Q.C:bua~ahora si bye realmete agradesco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic gracias a todos: desde el primer comentario hasta el ultimo espero nos leamos en otra oportunidad :)

Gracias!

Franbel

bianchixgokudera25

Deidara Kirkland Uchiha

MIRAIDY R

pinkus-pyon

destraik matsumoto

shiro24kuro

Smarshmellowwwwwwarrr

y a todos los demás que leyeron pero no comentaron -3-

XD ne~ se agradece que se tomen el tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias C:

hora si Sayo~

hasta la próxima ~


End file.
